True to Thy Heart
by Mara93
Summary: 4.05 Extender: Gwen trusts her heart in making a choice that will lead her closer to becoming queen and Arthur learns just how brave and influential she can be.  Spoilers for this ep, 4 A's: Amour, Adventure, Angst and Agravaine! Completed/ quick updates
1. Part I

**Title:** True To Thy Heart

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. Merlin belongs to BBC/Shine.

**Genre:** Episode extender for Episode 4.05. This was supposed to be a short ficlet, but then it just kept growing so here we go.

**Spoilers:** for episode 4.05 and before, please note.

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen / Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Agravaine, Queen Annis, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and minor Leon

**Summary:** Has the four A's: angst, amour, adventure and Agravaine…lol. / Gwen trusts her heart in making a choice that will lead her closer to becoming queen and Arthur learns just how brave and influential she can be.

**Author's Note**: I enjoyed this ep, but I felt elements were rushed. I wanted to take certain aspects of it into greater depth and it turned into this long story that is kind of AU from the direction of the show. Because of its length I'm going to post it in parts, but it's completely done. Updates will be frequent, about 2-3 days between. / This is for the wonderful ella_rose88 for her bid for her Help the Fight Against Depression Auction at her fanfic journal: m_in_wonderland.

**TTT**

_Elyan came to the tent late that night. Earlier he and the other knights had done their best to assure Arthur that they were ready for the battle against Queen Annis and her military. Now, if tomorrow should have harsh result, he had one more thing needed to be said._

_The king too had an objective that he would enact when everyone was asleep…_

_**TTT**_

"Arthur…"

The king turned around, feeling a hand upon his shoulder.

"Back again Elyan?"

The knight hesitated, taking in the regality of the red tent adorned in the golden Pendragon symbol. It was a temporary dwelling for kings to find slumber. And yet there was something rare about Arthur himself sleeping in it. He wasn't just a king of nobility, but a warrior king who participated in the battle. And it was only weeks ago that he was prince and slept out in the open with the rest of them.

As Elyan didn't answer right away, Arthur encouraged him. "You have something to say to me, yes? Tell me Elyan."

"It is about my sister."

Arthur's throat constricted tightly. "Guinevere?"

Elyan smiled a touch. She was named that at birth, but no one ever called her it. Just Arthur.

"You hurt her."

Guilt slashed through Arthur's heart at the accusatory words.

"She was distressed before we left Camelot."

Arthur's hands flexed against each other, knuckles whitening before filling with blood again. "Was she crying? Angry?"

Elyan could hear the break in voice. One night before their battle, the timing was terrible, but also necessitated.

"Not a bit of either." Elyan smiled marginally, recalling times of childhood. Even then Gwen was always respectful, sensitive, and yet tough within. She took care of both of them, father and brother. "She told me she understood your decision. That as King you have to do what is right for you and Camelot. She showed more wisdom than me, because I didn't quite see it that way."

"Elyan, I-

The knight interrupted. Usually soft spoken, content to remain mostly quiet, Elyan couldn't do that with this, a matter of family. "Sire, you made me a knight at a time of war, giving me purpose when I lacked it. You are my king that I fully respect, but I'd like to think you are friend to all your knights too."

"I am."

"I was a commoner. So was Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine."

Arthur slowly nodded his head, guiltily for a moment remembering Lancelot's sacrifice. "Well it was necessary at the time."

Elyan scrutinized the king sharply, showing where he too had the inner strength that his sister had, intensity that had been born from the mother, father, _or both_. "But you're okay with the decision now?"

Arthur quickly gave an affirmative. "You are all fine knights, trustworthy and stalwart."

"We were not noble born Arthur. As my sister is not. Please do not misunderstand me Sire. I pledged a vow of allegiance to you and I will never dishonor that. But I also came back to Camelot for Gwen. Much of my reason for obtaining knighthood is because of her, that even though I faltered, she still believed in me. And you did. She told me that what you decided she is fine with, because she knows you are struggling with what is right for Camelot."

Arthur's ears fixed upon that word _'struggling'_ for it signaled clearly she _did_ know. Even after the way he left her home that night, so rapidly, she got it. "I made-

Elyan wasn't done. "She told me you are trying to do what is proper for a king. That the past rule of your father weighs in your decisions. And that the council you receive sometimes influences how you act."

There was no mention of Agravaine, and no insult to his father. Within the cracks though, Arthur heard the disapproval.

"But she's…_she's my sister Arthur_." Not the most articulate way to state it, but the most meaningful.

The king nodded, reaching for the other man's hand, clasping it with respect. "You are right to speak for her Elyan. I made a mistake. That's what I was going to say after you came in. I've made a decision about tomorrow."

"About the battle? What kind of decision Sire?"

Arthur shook his head strongly. "Not your bother. Mine. This is a battle I could have avoided. It was wrong to kill Caerleon. Like it was wrong for my father to have yours and Gwen's executed."

Elyan's lips tightened, his hand simultaneously fisting. He wasn't there when it happened, and Gwen gave him no more than the shortest details, but he could recall the gentle hard working man who had done his best in their mother's absence. "Gwen had to go through that alone. Maybe if I hadn't stayed away so long I could have…helped stop it."

"I doubt that Elyan. My father had strong sentiments against magic, which I now understand more after the way he died. Sorcery can be truly evil. But your father should have been spared. He was clearly not a sorcerer, or evil. And Caerleon, well he was brusque and foolhardy, but I killed him to make a point. A foolish one. Now that will be remedied."

"Are you planning something Arthur?"

The king didn't say anything for a long time, and when he did answer, it was to a different question. "When we return to Camelot I will tell your sister that I was wrong."

"So you intend to get back together with her?"

"If she will have me." Arthur spoke solemnly.

Elyan had no idea if after the battle he and the knights would still be alive, which of them would perish. Recalling how tightly his sister hugged him before they departed Camelot, understanding the dangerous nature of the mission they'd embark on tomorrow, he wanted to do this for her just in case…

"Gwen _is_ a noble woman, Arthur, title or not. Any man would be lucky to have her affections and belief."

"I know that Elyan."

The knight's eyes closed for a moment. It wasn't long ago their father was taken away. What if he came back into her life…_only to disappear now?_ "I want Gwen to be happy. In case I don't return from the battle tomorrow, I just needed to say this."

_He would not have to worry_ Arthur thought, as he once again quickly clasped the man's hand with respect. They'd _all_ understand that in the morning, if his counter proposal of agreement with the queen was honored.

"I know. Your sister's happiness means a great deal to me too. You _will _return to her Elyan. Thank you…_for being honest with me_. You are a noble knight, and a fine brother to Guinevere."

It was a gentle, but quiet dismissal. Elyan took it with a slight nod of his head, "Thank you Sire. God keep our king."

He left his sovereign alone then to a decision that was sparked by the one thing Arthur knew most, _heart_.

Many long moments later, Arthur took a step out of the tent, looking beyond the sleeping courageous knights and his loyal servant, instead to the sky. Finding a star in the darkness that was familiar, he gazed up at it quietly.

"_Guinevere…if I don't make it past tomorrow, I love you…and I am sorry. You are more than appropriate. More than words could say."_

He stepped back inside the tent, draping the blue cloak over his shoulders and head so he would not be easily noticed.

He needed to see the queen.

**TTT**

_Arthur's challenge was accepted by Queen Annis. He fought her champion and thankfully won. Then he let her know his objective was not victory, but peace, thus the reason why he spared the man's life. Now back in Camelot, Arthur was resting in bed as a knock came at the door. He greeted Guinevere with a simple gift of roadside flowers…_

_**TTT**_

Deep into the kiss, Arthur and Guinevere's emotions swayed as they backed to his bed. As she felt the rear of mattress against her legs though, she stopped, for a reason that went beyond propriety.

Turning away from her king, Gwen murmured quietly, "I should return to my work. I was only bringing that for you…" She gestured to the iron pitcher.

Arthur thought of making a silly little joke, but the mood didn't seem to be there. "You're still upset with me, for what I said that night."

Creating distance between them, Gwen quickly shook her head. "No Sire. I was not then, and am not now upset. I understand why you did what you did. You are king. And you believed it was the rightful thing to do for Camelot."

The words were laced with respect, _polite dignified kind_, as underneath lingered thick ropes of tension. "Guinevere, I realize now that I was wrong in what I did."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled a little, but those thick ropes had yet to depart.

"I didn't want to let you go."

That was enough. She countered strongly. "But you _did_."

"Guinevere."

She pressed against his chest with her hand, feeling through the opened tunic the heat of his skin against two of her fingers. "When…Morgana was here, I knew my role, my place. But now, you are king and what…am I?"

"The woman I love." Arthur caressed her cheek.

"And beyond?"

He paused, not sure exactly what to say. He knew her role. She told him enough times before, servant. But he also knew that when she was handmaiden to her friend she was more content.

"You can't even say it Arthur?"

He shook his head strongly. "You're servant, the best Camelot has. Definitely better than Merlin." He joked.

She didn't laugh along, just pressed stronger at his chest, making to get away. "You need your rest."

Arthur recalled what her brother had told him, gently pressing her deeper into the wood. "Elyan, when we were away, said you were distressed. Upset with me, yes?"

Gwen shook her head. "Elyan didn't need to say anything. I'm not upset with you. Just…"

"Just _what_ Guinevere?"

Feeling his finger upon her chin and the firmness of the wood against her back, she stated restlessly, "Disappointed. And not sure of…my role now that you are king. Now that…I am not handmaiden."

"You've not been handmaiden for over a year."

"Yes, but then I was taking care of your father and you weren't coming to me saying that I was inappropriate for you to be seen with." She let out, stating it in a way that released more tension than she realized had been inside her.

"You _are_ mad at me."

She shook her head, giving a touch of council that broadly left her lips without her mind giving much allowance. "A good king does not try to rule alone. And he does not blindly listen to others advice either."

Arthur's expression tightened. "Is that what you think I have been-

"_What is this about advice?"_

Agravaine's timing was perfect.

_Perfectly antagonistic_.

Arthur moved away from where he held Guinevere against the door. She pushed past him, straightening her dress without needing to. "My Lord." She gave a slight bow to Arthur's uncle.

Agravaine smiled intently. _So beautiful. Yet foolish and out of place_. And as for his young nephew, _stubborn and gullible the same._

"Guinevere."

Arthur started to say, but she was already backing out of the room. "I have work to tend to. If you'll both excuse me."

Arthur sighed raggedly. This wasn't over it seemed.

Agravaine watched intently as the young king kept his back turned away, disgruntled. "I'm so sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Arthur shrugged it off with his hand. "No. It's fine."

Agravaine continued, "I must say though I'm a little shocked. I thought you listened to my advice of before. Although I like her very much, well it's the people's views and thoughts on matters like these you should worry about."

Arthur turned to face his uncle, working inwardly to keep his response tempered. His mood was taut. "Uncle, I appreciate immensely your council."

"Thank you Arthur."

"On matters having to do with Camelot. But when it comes to personal ones, and even _certain_ matters of Camelot, I will make my own decisions. I'd be grateful if you'd respect that."

Agravaine studied the young man for long moments, seeing in his fiercely quiet reaction signs of not just Uther, but a wisdom that went beyond. To someone from the past.

"As you wish Sire. I'll leave you to your rest Arthur. I know how tired you must be after the fight with Annis's champion and the long road back to Camelot."

Arthur didn't have the desire to say anything more than _'thank you'_. Agravaine left with a courteous bow.

The king moved to the window, looking down upon his kingdom, _wishing they hadn't been interrupted_, that he hadn't been so foolish in the first place.

**TTT**

Washboard placed firmly on the bottom of the pan, Gwen scrubbed hard during the late afternoon of day. A voice came from behind, only half joking.

"Well now I know why the two of you are together. You're perfect for each other. When upset he knocks down punching bags while you abuse innocent bed linens."

"I am not upset Merlin…" Gwen let out tightly between her lips, feeling how betrayed her answer was by how her teeth gritted against her inner mouth.

"Mad?"

Gwen shook her head at the question.

Merlin smiled encouragingly. "Arthur was. Unhappy with himself for letting you go. He even-

Merlin started to tell her about the ring, but cut himself short. It wasn't his place to tell. Arthur only wanted him to make the gesture if he didn't come back.

"What?" Gwen asked curiously.

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing. Look Gwen, I know he sometimes does foolish things. Why do you think I call him a prat, dollophead, cabbage-

"I get the point Merlin." Gwen sharply interrupted.

"Right." Merlin smiled again, with that friendly grin of his that widened his lips. "He is under a lot of pressure now Gwen. As king he has to make decisions quickly and he has so many members of council advising him on those decisions. I'm not defending him for what he did to you."

She lifted her head, giving Merlin a pointed look. "You know…all of it?"

Merlin countered. "He told me only some of it, muttered about it anyway under his breath."

Gwen's hand gripped the washboard rigidly. Now that she loved him so and that meant reaching some type of possible commitment, she was weighed by implications. "You are his servant Merlin. But, lately especially, Arthur sees you as more. He takes you with him on missions away from Camelot and he is mindful of your advice."

Merlin shrugged. "Some of the time anyway. Other times he's a complete dol-

He stopped there. She had more to say.

"Arthur will be choosing a queen soon Merlin."

"We know who that will be." Merlin grinned.

Gwen shook her head with indecision. "I'm not so sure."

"Gwen' it's going to be you!" Merlin insisted.

"He said I was not appropriate for the people." Gwen stated sadly.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh at her words, reaching for his friend's hand.

She had been his first in Camelot, well other than Gaius, but _he_ was more like a warm beloved crotchety uncle. When all those vegetables were being thrown at him, she engaged him in conversation…until he warned her about the next batch of flying edible missiles. She was _definitely_ right for queen. "Gwen, you can't believe that. You should know, Arthur never talks about any other woman. It's always you Gwen. And then it's quiet. Respectful. You and your happiness matter to him a lot."

Gwen didn't doubt that. This really wasn't about _that_.

"I want him to be happy too Merlin. Safe. I know he cares, but I have to wonder sometimes what he sees me as. I wonder what my role is. Now with Morgana gone, with Uther gone too, I don't feel my purpose as strongly. I want to do more than just wait for him as he goes off to battle. I should have to do more than that if one day I am to be become…queen."

Clasping Merlin's hand tightly for a second, she got up to her feet, holding the wash bin. "I will see you later Merlin."

He watched her go, wistful, and without answers.

**TTT**

A week later, heading to a boarding room near the castle's basement, Gwen felt a sudden force upon her arm pulling her underneath a dark overhang. Before she could cry out warm lips crushed hers. She fought for only a moment, recognizing the offender by the clang of chainmail, the scent of battle training and the distinct essence of his mouth. As he let go of his firm grip on her waist she looked up into his blue blaze of watching eyes.

Removing his other hand from behind his back, he whispered, "Well you didn't try to knock me down so I'm assuming I'm forgiven. But if not, these are for you. You'll see they're more carefully chosen than the ones by the roadside."

She let out a small bit of laughter, shaking her head. "Arthur, there's nothing to be forgiven. I'm not mad."

He touched her cheek, giving his assessment. "And yet you're not happy."

Gwen looked down at the ground, saying nothing.

Reaching for her chin, he tipped it upward as she held the lavender bouquet of flowers he had gifted her with. "What is it Guinevere?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're _not_ fine. I know I upset you."

She pushed at his chest, feeling the rings of the chainmail at the tips of her fingers. "I was taken aback when you came to me that night. But I understand. You had to think about your place as king."

Arthur let out a ragged sigh, shamed he had listened to his uncle in the first place. He fought his father furiously for her and then his uncle tells him to let her go and…

_He does?_

It was the new pressures of being king perhaps. Sometimes he'd give the world to return to the watchful learning role of prince. To have his father back, advising him strongly.

"I never should have come to you that night. It was wrong of me Guinevere. But it had nothing to do with my feelings about you. I had to make a sacrifice."

She nodded, not sure how she felt about that answer. "And you made it."

Arthur lifted her chin again. She kept turning away from him, heavily concentrated on the stone floor. "And it was wrong. Guinevere, I-

Voices rang out from the steps above. The tread of boots could be heard. And his title.

"_Yes, well find the king. We need to discuss what is going on at the eastern borders. It's getting worse."_

Sharply Gwen pressed her hand into the chainmail. "You must go. They are looking for you. It sounds important."

Arthur grimaced with strong frustration. "_You_ are important to me."

She shook her head. "No it's fine. This can wait. Besides, would you want them to find us like this? I think not."

"I'm not ashamed of you, or this, or us."

"Neither am I. But I have my work to do and you have yours. You are king now. You cannot take your duty lightly." She grasped his shoulders tightly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Polite dismissal. "Now go."

Arthur gave her a face of pleading, but her expression was firm. His hand moved away from her waist. She backed against the column as the voices of those looking for him rang out.

"_Arthur…"_

Hidden, she could hear the owlish voice of his uncle, telling him things that were not the concern of a simple servant. Gwen closed her eyes, waiting until they were out of earshot to return to her toils.

**TTT**

They were heatedly discussing it, an up-rise of trouble on the eastern borders, had been going at it for hours now as she walked into the council room to replenish their cups. Arthur, changed out of his chainmail, wore his blue tunic and narrow brown coat as he told his uncle his suggestion. "I could go with just a handful of knights and Merlin."

"I doubt it's necessary you take your servant."

Gwen stepped further into the room with the pitcher of drink as the six men conversed. The two speaking at present were Arthur and Agravaine.

The king joked, "Well, he is entirely useless, quite often, but who's going to cook?"

The knights assembled at present, Gwaine and Percival, laughed at that. Everyone knew it was just in jest and understood the rare peculiarities of Arthur and Merlin's relationship. Basically, beyond Merlin being his one lasting servant, they were friends.

As Gwen finished giving a drink to one of the elder councilmen, she noticed how Agravaine sharply brought in his viewpoint.

"I think it best you not go Arthur at all."

The king turned to him questioningly.

"Not yet anyway." Agravaine smiled supportively. "The kingdom needs you to stay here. There's been so much unrest lately. You want to give your people reassurance. Also…

It is very recent, much too recent I fear, for you to go back _there_ again."

Gwen finished serving them all, and then did something that normally would be out of question for her. She moved to the back, listening to the discussion and strong arguments for long moments. There was unrest from the kingdom of Escetia that Cenred had ruled over before his death. Without a proper ruler in place, bandit leagues and ruthless mercenaries craving power, were creating havoc. So far no kingdom alone was able to get rid of the problem.

Gwen listened thoughtfully as Arthur pled his case. For every proposal of action he made, Agravaine had a counter argument. Constantly he pointed out the cons of Arthur's intended plan, and the king quietly gave in each time that she stood back there, watching. Sharp edges of disappointment gripped Gwen's mind. Arthur had yet to fully trust himself as king. It probably wasn't so noticeable to the others, but she could read it between each crack of giving in to another.

She turned her attention to his peculiar uncle, Agravaine. She had yet to understand him fully. Although he assisted Arthur often, some of the decisions he had made or influenced, she didn't think necessarily _best _for Camelot.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Gwen turned away, not wanting to be caught, and realizing that too much time had passed since she'd just stood there, ignoring her work. A voice cut through, jarring her even further. Oddly enough, as if poking at her earlier line of thought, it came from Arthur's uncle, Agravaine.

"Ah, Guinevere, my cup and some of the other men's are empty. Would you please replenish them?" She looked down at the pitcher, seeing that it had no more refreshment in it. She lifted her eyes, feeling the heat of Arthur's upon her, for barely a second though. Soon enough he returned to speaking with another of the council members, leaving no attention to her. He had his role…

_She had hers. _

"Certainly my Lord." Gwen answered Agravaine politely, walking out of the meeting hall, the container of emptied drink gripped viciously in her fingers grasp.

_To be continued…_

**TTT**

Thank you so much for reading. Comments are adored and appreciated. Like I said, this story is already done, but quite long so I didn't want to post all in one. I'll be updating fast though so look for the next part soon. Thanks so much!


	2. Part II

**Title:** True to Thy Heart

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. Merlin belongs to BBC/Shine.

**Spoilers:** for episode 4.05 and before, please note.

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen / Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Agravaine, Queen Annis, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and minor Leon

**Summary:** Has the four A's: angst, amour, adventure and Agravaine…lol. / Gwen trusts her heart in making a choice that will lead her closer to becoming queen and Arthur learns just how brave and influential she can be.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for putting this story on your alert/favorite list and leaving lovely reviews. So much appreciated!

**TTT**

It was days later, the trouble brewing more, that Arthur, king of Camelot, sent out a squadron of knights. The bandits and mercenaries were making things precarious for those living in the villages at Camelot's exterior. The small patrol included most importantly Gwaine and Elyan. Each were fierce fighters, and while Gwaine was the rustic _use whatever you have at your side as your arsenal_ type, Elyan accepted protocol, with a little bit of a savage _twist._ A great balance together they were, for such precarious situation

As he departed another laboring council meeting, the king ran his hand through his hair with frustration. It was difficult planning action and being no part of it. He missed going out on patrol with the others. Although he didn't always spend his time in council, lately he was spending more of it as such. It was needed. Vital decisions were being made. The situation was tricky. One wrong move could lead to war with not only the mercenaries, but neighboring kingdoms. The wrong decision could be detrimental to any peace agreements previously made.

Stopping beneath one of the overhangs, Arthur pressed his back against the wall, his eyes shutting to the sounds of the castle and to everything around him. He needed a moment's peace.

Soon he was not alone. A gentle whisper of touch moved across his cheek.

Slowly he opened his eyes.

Lowering her fingers slightly, Gwen gave him a reassuring smile.

"This must be our new place of meeting." He joked tiredly.

Gwen reached out for the king's hand, holding it just underneath her shoulder. "Must be."

Arthur lifted his eyes, unsettlement of too many choices and not enough right answers edging his brow.

"You need to rest."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I have knights out there defending this kingdom. How can I find rest?"

"Including my brother."

The king quickly grasped Guinevere's shoulder, feeling her personal involvement in this. "I know." Neither said anything more. The quiet was needed peace. Between them, there was a bit of edginess still. Guinevere had continually insisted she was not upset or angry. But Arthur could sense the layer of tension even as she belayed it to give him comfort.

"I hope I'm handling this right." He spoke honestly.

Gwen frowned, squeezing his hand. "You have many giving you council."

Agreeing dryly, Arthur muttered, "Yes." It was beneficial having many to consult with, but could also be a hindrance. And he had to wonder, if maybe he relied upon it too much. His father, while alive, made decisions instantaneously often. Arthur saw it many times. In contrast, he sometimes found himself struggling with each one, especially those of late.

Gwen moved forward quickly now, grasping the king's shoulders. "You are a caring man Arthur. And a good king. One the people respect and look to for protection. The voices of others I'm sure is helpful…but also…"

Arthur coaxed, "Go on. Say what you're thinking."

She reached up, kissing his lips gently, touching at the bottom one as she whispered, "Just trust your heart. Listen to it. Be true to it. Because if you aren't-

"_King Arthur, we need the king!"_

He grimaced tightly, but as the voice was desperate, hoarse, they both stared at each other. Then a new voice, a deep rustic sounding one. "Arthur! Merlin, we have to get him to Gaius! Stop the bleeding!"

The handmaiden and king exchanged looks of dread. She ran out first, stunned by what she saw going on in the long hallway. Gwaine, back from the battle, with a shallow cut to his arm was supporting, with the help of Merlin, a limp, stained-

"Elyan!"

Coming out after her, Arthur watched with fervid emotion as Gwen ran to her injured brother. Unable to move for a second, he flinched at the blood that was dripping onto the stone swept floor, trailing off the man's chainmail.

Gathering his wits, the king moved forward now, questioning dully, "What happened?"

Gwaine grunted angrily, painfully. "Mercenary ambush of course. Their numbers are growing larger. And they have no fears about getting closer to Camelot's outer borders. Elyan fought strong, but then one of them got him on the side. They fight like animals, Arthur. With no dignity at all. It happened before any of us could blink."

"Elyan?" Gwen asked gently, pushing her fear to the recesses of her soul. His eyes were closed, but weakly he murmured her name. Both she and Arthur followed Merlin and Gwaine to see Gaius.

"Put him on the cot there." Gaius directed authoritatively in his gravelly voice, already gathering up ailments and such as they hurriedly entered the room. "Get that armor off."

Gwaine started to pull it away, Gwen joining him on the other side to help.

Arthur could see markedly how her hands were shaking even as she insisted on assisting.

"I'll need some clean water." Gwaine and Gwen were finishing with the chainmail so that Elyan could be fully treated. Merlin had a handful of the supplies Gaius needed and was assisting him now as the elder man started to inspect the wound and work to stop the bleeding.

Taking a quick look outside, Arthur saw no servants, a few guards at the end just. "I'll get it." He came to the decision rapidly with one reason, necessity. There was no one to delegate the job to, and Elyan needed all of their help. This one little bit was his responsibility. Grabbing the handle of the bucket he rushed out of the room, shamefully relieved to have something to do so he could get away from the ugliness of battle injury for a moment.

Gwen distantly heard his announcement as she watched Gaius cut away the last bits of Elyan's tunic. Merlin moved around her to get to the cloths Gaius expressed need for. Gwen shuddered as the blood was revealed upon previously unstained skin. The room was densely filled with the scent of lost vital fluid and strong ailments, punishing her senses.

Still at a running pace, Arthur came back in as carefully he could with the water, ignoring the bits he'd spilled upon the floor in his haste. "Here, hopefully this will do." He put it down on the floor beside Gaius.

He felt Merlin's eyes on him for a second, gesturing to Guinevere's pain. Arthur didn't need it. He already knew.

Gaius smiled gently, gratefully at the hastily filled bucket of water. Thank you Sire."

Gwen's fingers cemented over her mouth. The blood was thick upon her brother's dark shining skin. She felt sick. Nauseous.

A solid wall of protection came against her back, strongly pulling her away.

"No, I have to help-

She insisted.

But Arthur shook his head, holding her so firmly she could not get away, his arms wrapping around the front bodice of her dress from behind, hands clasping at her heart, as her dark curls rubbed against his cheek's skin. "Not now. They have it. Let them do the work. Stay with me. It's okay. Just breathe Guinevere."

She indeed did let out a shaky breath at Arthur's tendering words. She felt her body's weakness leaning upon him, and getting stronger bolster as his grip tightened, his chest presented even more boldly against her back. His legs hit at hers, stoutly keeping her standing.

The tremors of her body shook his own heart. The business in front of them, of saving a man's life, rocked through his semblance of strength, but Arthur knew he had to keep it up for her sake. If he broke now, what kind of king was he? What kind of man to the woman he loved?

"_I can't lose him."_ Gwen whispered, fear frigid on her lips.

Arthur pushed his face into her curtain of dark curls, daring to get even closer to her now that he felt he was almost inside her heart. "You won't."

Hollow promises he pleaded with heavenly matter for. The situation was dire, the room so filled with healing work that was stifling its air. One thing came to his mind now to break up an inch of the desperate angst. He whispered it as a temporary antidote into her ear,

"Remember the time that unsavory character from the outer borders came? I'll never forget the sight of that man screaming like a little girl, like Merlin really, as your brother chased him wildly with that favorite ax of his."

A slight smile crossed her face, his remembered story a gentle warm comfort as she recalled the wild humorous sight. "He would have scared me."

This was no time for laughter, so Arthur just let out a sound of amused consent. Waiting was awful and something he had struggled with since being a boy, having to be patient. But for now his own discomfort was least on his mind. Keeping close to him the soft and yet firmly worked molds of her body, Arthur inwardly hoped for the needed outcome.

Gwen kept still, in the back fragments of her heart thankful for Arthur's physical and emotional wall of support. It was true there had been some distance between them since he came to her house that night, but it couldn't take away the depth of love and care she had for him, and she knew he had for her. Like she told Merlin, it wasn't a lack of love she missed or feared from Arthur. She knew his intentions toward her in that regard. It was the other side of things, her role of duty and service that she questioned much now.

But at a moment so fragile like this, none of that truly mattered. All she cared about was that Elyan would be alright, that she'd hear the soft timbres of his voice again, and see him ridiculously protecting everything in Camelot with that huge foreboding axe of his.

Time passed painfully slowly, but after enough agonizing moments, Gaius moved to them.

Gwen stepped forward, glancing at her still unconscious brother who at least seemed to not be bleeding so heavily, the area of the wound bandaged. "Gaius?"

The elder man smiled gently. "Luck was with our young knight. Any closer to his vital organs and it could have been much worse for Elyan. But as it is, fortune was with your brother. He's going to be fine. Out of commission for a day or two, but with rest and continued medical care he will heal completely."

Hearing those heavenly words, Gwen let out a strong sigh of relief, pressing her fingers to her heart with joy. Supporting her back still, Arthur let out his own, not realizing he'd been holding it in so much.

Happiness finally released the tears Gwen had been stoically containing. Seeing them, Merlin clasped her hand with a friendly encouraging smile. "It's alright now Gwen." Through the beginning wetness in her eyes, she smiled at him gratefully, squeezing his offered hand, hugging him and embracing Gaius too. "I want to stay with him. I have a room to tend to though that needs to be prepared for-

Arthur lifted his hand rapidly, clasping her waist with reassurance. "Forget it. You're off duty for now. Just stay with your brother. Merlin will take care of that room for you."

Under normal circumstances Merlin would hiss '_headless chicken_' at the king, but now he just smiled in agreement. "Arthur's right. I'll take care of it Gwen." She didn't protest, just squeezed Merlin's hand with gratitude before he left to take over her duties. Moving over to the dirtied heroic Gwaine, she embraced him too, careful to not upset his cut. "Thank you for bringing him back safely." She told the knight with heartfelt gratitude, aware that Gwaine's speed and bravery was probably much of the reason her brother was brought back to Camelot in time to be treated.

Gwaine just gave a good natured shrug and sincere smile. If there wasn't Arthur, _hah_, well he'd have made his move. As it was though, he was just happy to have her as a dear friend. "Ah, I didn't do much. Besides, who would we have to wildly swing axes around, right?"

They all laughed at that, the direst emergency ended.

Arthur backed away now, feeling Guinevere's hand come upon his arm. Glancing down at her with tenderness, spotting the wetness at the edges of her eyes, he pulled her into his arms.

She felt the gentle pressure of a kiss upon her forehead. Lifting her eyes she saw his love and something else. "Arthur?"

"I'm glad he's okay." Pulling away, he gestured forward. "I need to go talk with the council. Stay and just be with your brother, alright?" For a quick moment he studied the man lying upon the cot, alive and lucky. Then with a tight smile, Arthur made his departure.

So attentive to her brother, Gwen let him go.

Outside of the room now, Arthur strode purposefully to the meeting hall.

After he got there, another rush of news interrupted the talks. It would mean even longer hours of council, and more hard decisions having to be made. It was very troubling to the still novel king who had yet to find his way around his position, to understand how his father had done it so well. And yet to decide if his way was meant to rule just like his father, or maybe with much more uniqueness.

Perhaps more by cooperation and methods of peace.

**TTT**

"I'm fine Gwen."

Elyan reassured his sister as she fixed his blankets and made sure he ate the dinner the king had sent down for him and for her, actually. Gwen had been mildly surprised as the servant told her, "His royal highness wanted to make sure that you both had enough to eat." She hadn't expected him to have prepared for both of them such fine meals. But she supposed it shouldn't be that much of a shock. Arthur had a caring heart.

Elyan was finished with his meal. She had barely taken more than a bite, tending to her brother instead like a doting mother. For one year he'd been away and now he had just faced death. Caring for him was as healing for her as it was for him.

Elyan complained strongly now. He understood well she was worried and needed something to do, but that didn't mean she could neglect her own health. "You make me eat everything off that plate and yet you've barely touched yours, huddling around me instead. You need to eat Gwen."

She shrugged his words off quickly. "It was too much anyway. I could never eat all that."

"Well you can at least have _half _of it." He insisted.

Gwen shook her head. "No. It's not me you should be thinking about. I'm not the one who received a sword's gash. Now quiet and-

Elyan had enough. Once when they were younger, both he and his father fell ill with the fever, probably about four years after the loss of their mother. Gwen had tended to both of them until she nearly fainted from exhaustion. His father had to get himself out of bed to make sure she didn't fall straight to the floor. Elyan was set in mind that it wouldn't reach such a dire place now. She'd eat if he had to spoon the food into her mouth himself.

Grabbing hold of her fussing hand, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest that made him groan for a pair of seconds, Elyan pulled until she was sitting next to him on the cot. "Stop this."

She pointed at him strongly, a fierce frown upon her face. "You can't stress so. You'll open the wound!"

He lifted his eyebrows to make his point. "Fine then. If you don't want me to stress, _you eat_. No doubt you've been working all day, exhausting with fright too for my injury. Now you'll get sick if you don't have some food."

Her expression faltered. She touched tenderly at his chest, avoiding the wound. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Elyan smiled at that, pulling her down just a bit more and leaning forward to gently kiss his sister's cheek. She turned at it, kissing his, before moving away.

Elyan strongly gestured. With a deep sigh she finally put some more of the food into her mouth. It was good, richly made.

Elyan smiled with satisfaction, lying back down completely against the pillow as she told him after a few bites, "Arthur said you spoke for me when you were away at battle against Caerleon."

Elyan shrugged, making sure she continued to eat before replying. "I have deep respect for Arthur and I faithfully pledged my allegiance to him. You know that. But you are my sister too. And even if you tried to hide it, I know you were upset when we left."

"I wasn't upset."

Elyan frowned with disapproval. "Yes you were. Arthur is the finest king, but he was wrong to hurt you. He admitted it to me."

Gwen shrugged after taking another bite, feeling her brother's eyes pointedly on her, making sure she continued eating. She was afraid if she didn't, he'd try to sit up again and upset the dressings, hurting himself. It was a sort of blackmail that she thought he was cheeky to play with her, but for now he was the injured one and so she'd let him have the advantage. "He's been under a lot of pressure. It cannot be easy for him to be king, especially after losing his father so grievously. I thank you for speaking for me, but you didn't have to do it Elyan. I was fine with what he decided."

Elyan saw through her selfless lie right away. "No you weren't. And I'm just glad he made up for it now." He lightly teased, getting her to choke some on her food. "Soon enough you'll take your new role, queen."

Gwen put down the dish, having eaten half of it like he had demanded, and needing some water for her sudden coughs. Taking a long sip from the cup, she shook her head. "I don't know if that will happen, Elyan."

He looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean? It is obvious Arthur is in love with you. He said as much. And I'm bloody sure you love him. So what's to stop it?"

"I'm not noble born."

"Neither am I."

The argument didn't convince her. "Arthur made you Knight at a time of need. For he required your help and he still does. He sees you strongly in your role. But as for myself…Morgana is no longer here. Even his father is gone. What is my role?"

Elyan laughed dryly. "Gwen, this castle would probably fall apart without your tending to it, arranging the order of it."

"Head servant then. That's hardly queen."

Elyan wanted to further make his point, but shortly after eating he'd been given a sleeping draught to help him rest. Now it was taking effect as he let out a drowsy yawn, his eyes going heavy. "Gwen…"

She clasped his hand. "No. It's fine. Don't concern yourself about me. You need your rest."

Any attempt to continue his counter, he was losing, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Soon enough he was asleep. Gwen left him to Gaius's care, hastily pocketing something into her cloak before she left.

**TTT**

Gwen had tried to finish the last of her duties, but Merlin quickly shrugged her off, letting her know he had it all under control. With gracious thanks, Gwen departed. She considered herself fortunate to have such a good friend. In the hallway, she ascended the steps to the location of the council room. There was a door towards the back that she tiptoed to, as it was slightly ajar. Quietly, she listened in to a pair of familiar voices.

"_I have to go."_

"_No. You cannot Arthur."_

"_Elyan could have died today! I cannot let another of my knights be put in this kind of danger. There's only one possible solution and we both know what it is. Camelot cannot do this alone. Their land is receiving the same threats. If we work together-_

"_You are on opposite sides!"_

"_Maybe not Uncle."_

"_Arthur, we nearly-_

"_Look, listen to me. If I go in there alone-_

"_Are you serious? Arthur, that would be madness! You are my nephew. I don't want anything to happen-_

"_I am king of this land Uncle. It's time I do-_

There was a bit of silence and then one of the voices seemed to change direction, coming straight at her, loud and clear. Gwen gasped as she saw Agravaine's scrutinizing eyes.

"Guinevere, do you need something?"

Another pair of eyes landed on her sharply. Arthur looked full of surprise. _"Guinevere?"_

She had regarded the use of her full name an intimate one that only Arthur used for some time now. Not even Elyan called her Guinevere. It was just Agravaine who regularly used it now too, and it was strange how it sounded to her sometimes, especially now with Arthur intimately echoing it. "I am sorry." She pressed her hands together in apology. "I did not mean to intrude."

Arthur rapidly approached her before she could turn away, clasping her hands into his. "Is it Elyan? Is he-

Gwen quickly sought to appease him, squeezing at his fingers. "He's fine. Really. Just sleeping."

Arthur nodded with relief.

Agravaine didn't want to press his luck. Arthur's attention was fully on the woman in the room now. It would be useless to keep up his argument, and look disrespectful to try to get rid of her. He needed to keep Arthur's trust for as long as possible. It was the only way ultimately to remove him from the throne. _Patience, oh patience_. He had Arthur's agreement at least, with reluctance, but the king had been giving in. _Again_.

If he could keep influencing him this way, even though Arthur negated his advice on Guinevere the servant woman, he could use the time to build up his and Morgana's ultimate agenda. One day indeed Camelot would fall, and its king and all associated with him would have to flee like the demon of hell was on their trail.

Or face death.

Or maybe _both_.

One day. For now, _patience_.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Goodnight Arthur, Guinevere."

Gwen's eyes barely left her king's. It took her seconds to remember Agravaine's position, the way he used her name still a bit offsetting. "Goodnight my Lord."

Arthur kept his attention on Guinevere as he addressed his uncle distantly. "Goodnight."

A pair of warm, but trembling lips pressed upon his after Agravaine was out of the room. Arthur brought his head down for the kiss. It was slow, but its depth reached strong levels of emotion. Each pulled away from the other reluctantly.

Gwen wasn't totally sure how to say what she needed to next. She'd gone over it only a couple of times, rapidly.

"I need to ask you something." Gwen's fingers pressed against Arthur's wrist.

"What is it?"

"I want to visit my father's grave."

Arthur's eyes widened with surprise. "I thought you'd want to stay with your brother."

She nodded her head with a grimace. "I do, of course. But he's resting now and I know he's in great care with Gaius." She wrung her hands back and forth restlessly. "It's hard for me to just sit. I want to do something for him and there's really nothing now other than fixing his blankets. If he wakes up to me adjusting them one more time I think he'll start yelling out annoyances."

Arthur smiled at that. Guinevere was the best nurse ever, but definitely the doting type. Although _he'd_ have no complaint to so tenderly being taken care of he could see how it might irritate her brother some. It still didn't explain her request though.

Tears entered her eyes, as real as ever.

"After what happened with Elyan today, I am just feeling…_restless_ and, my heart is-

Her voice was trembling. Arthur caressed her cheeks with his roughened fingers.

"I just need to be with him. Tonight. Please Arthur. A few moments just—with my father."

The tears were now falling down her face, steadily, her lips a vibration of emotion. Arthur nodded his head, not taking time to think about it. She just needed and so he wanted. "I'll take you now."

"No.

I'll go alone."

"Never." Arthur firmly contradicted. Tom was not buried within Camelot's interior. It was a simple crude grave closer to the edge of the wood, _outside,_ for Tom had been executed with the label _traitor_. Arthur hated that for her sake it had to be so, but his father had only wanted to dispose of the body, no kind of burial to be granted.

At the time, Arthur had yet to start a relationship with Guinevere, but still he felt badly for her so he secretly arranged for the body to be left to his daughter so she could put him to rest properly. Thus, Tom was buried far from where the former king would ever see. A slab of rock was provided to her too that as the daughter of a blacksmith Arthur knew she must have engraved with beauty.

With patrols out regularly and the all the knights and guardsmen on high alert, it was safe enough to visit at night, but that didn't mean he'd concede to letting her go alone. He'd put his foot down as king.

"Arthur-

"Don't be foolish Guinevere. We go together or I forbid it."

That harsh statement raised her ire. "I am _not_ your property. You cannot forbid me."

"Oh yes I can. I'm _king_, remember?"

Angrily Gwen pulled away from his grasp.

One of them needed to get control. Taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly, Arthur reached out for her shoulder. "I shouldn't have said it that way. I'm sorry."

With him apologizing, her temper cooled too. "You're under a lot of pressure now."

"Well, it was an awful fright for you to see Elyan hurt."

Gwen nodded with feeling. "And you are right. It's foolish of me to think to go alone. For many reasons. Perhaps one of the knights could come with me."

Arthur shook his head, not understanding why she was denying his accompaniment. "There's no reason why I can't."

She touched his chest, telling him firmly, "Oh but there is Arthur. You are king now and your kingdom is at a shaky place with the recent threats. If anything were to happen, not that I'm saying it would, but if it did, you'd need to be here. If they tried to look for you and found you at a…" She struggled with what was seen as truth and what she saw as a terrible insult against a man she had loved so. "_At a traitor's grave_…they will see it only one way. And I know you understand what that means."

Arthur pressed his fingers emotionally against her cheek. "He _wasn't_ a traitor."

Tears fell. "Thank you. I know. You know. But they…"

Arthur lifted his eyes to the ceiling, hating that because his rule was new, there were still things he couldn't change…_yet._ But one day he'd have that label taken away. _One day_.

His lips pressed deep against hers, the kiss just instantaneously there and needed. Tasting her heat and sweet intimate water of life, Arthur took long moments before breaking away. Brushing away her tears with the tips of his fingers, he whispered, "I'll change it one day for you. I promise. No one will think of him as a traitor again."

Gwen pressed against his chest, feeling the strong pull of Arthur's arms. "I know you will." He was burdened with much, confused sometimes. It was time for her to do her part and in that task, be true to her heart. "Arthur…"

Nodding his head, wishing what she said wasn't true, Arthur came to a decision. "I'll send Percival with you. When you're done come back to the palace. I'll have a cot brought into Gaius's quarters so you can rest near Elyan."

She grimaced at that.

Arthur faced her with confusion. "What? I thought you'd be happy to stay with him."

Gwen shook her head, clasping his cheek with her fingers. "No, you're right. I am. I just don't want you to have to go to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all."

She smiled, giving him a gentle kiss. "Well alright then."

**TTT**

On horseback, they reached their destination quite quickly. The gravesite was hidden by most of the forest woodland, outside of Camelot. Gwen gazed down at the slab she'd been given to etch into a fitting headstone. She never quite understood it. Under Uther's former rule she never should have been allowed a burial at all. It was his policy to burn traitors' bodies or have them dumped deep into the most dangerous wood, where few persons ever traveled, to be torn apart by scavenging animals.

But someone, whose name she hoped one day to learn, provided her with the right of burial. To that person she was deeply thankful.

Gwen stepped down from her horse now as Percival too dismounted. Taking in his towering stature, yet mild demeanor, she smiled with gratitude.

"I appreciate you bringing me here Percival."

He smiled too, showing his happiness to be of help to someone of great importance to his king, and regarded fondly by all the knights. "Glad to be of help Gwen."

She faced her father's grave, thoughts twisting through her mind. It was no pretense to come here. Her father had been the dearest person in her life while he was alive. She couldn't imagine facing days without him. Now it had been years sans his rumbling happy voice. She needed to be with him to make her choice.

Percival stepped back to give her some privacy. Gwen quietly kneeled at the gravesite, bowing her head. She stayed like that for a long while. Percival turned away, listening to the quiet of the wood. The only things that interrupted were nature's rustle and the voices of the patrols further away.

Gwen closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew now for certain. That didn't mean this part would be easy though. Standing and moving to her horse, she took away from the saddle's pack a pigskin canteen. Approaching Percival, she lifted it to him with a gracious smile. "You have been so kind to bring me here and you look quite thirsty. Although the night is cold the air is very dry."

"Yes, that's true."

Gwen uncapped the canteen. "Then before we travel back you should have some…just water, but it will refresh."

Percival shook his head. "No Gwen, really it was nothing to bring you here. More a privilege. You drink it."

She brought the canteen closer to his face, directly under his nose. "I'll have mine after. You must have some now though."

Taking a whiff, Percival fingered the canteen into his grip.

Gwen watched him silently, her fingers touching at something within her cloak.

Percival brought the canteen down a bit, smiling with wonder. "You're right. It's very good. Just water, but it's so thirst quenching."

Gwen nodded with a small curve of her lips, even as her heart pounded hard against her chest. "Drink more. As much as you want."

He seemed to want to fight it for a moment, but then Percival's itching fingers brought the canteen up to his mouth again. He gulped down the water with hungry sounds. When he was done getting his fill, he was shocked and a bit mortified to see there wasn't a drop left. "Oh Gwen, I drank it all. I told you not to give it to me. Here, I'm sorr-

The canteen fell out of his suddenly weakening hand. Gwen watched its descent tightly. Then she looked back up at Percival. His eyelashes were fluttering heavily. "_Whoa_…" She heard him say as he brought the flat of his hand out to a rigid oak tree trunk. "_Ahhh…I…feel_…"

Gwen pursed her lips anxiously and regrettably.

"_So…sleepy. So_…"

_It was the only way_ she reminded herself as his body started to sag against the trunk. She held to his arm, hoping to make his landing a soft safe one. His eyelashes were fluttering less. Soon enough his eyes were closing heavily and thankfully the trunk kept supporting him. Giving him bolster still with her hand, with the help of the trunk's unyielding hardness, Gwen helped the man descend to the ground. Pressing her palm under his head, she kept it from hitting the forest floor harshly. Then as it was evident he was fully asleep, she took the item out of her pocket.

It was a small vial, emptied. "I'm so sorry Percival. I hope in time you can forgive me. I know this place well and I know you'll be safe. It's just a sleeping draught, nothing more except some natural, but aromatic herbs from my garden. They encouraged you to drink so much."

Picking up the fallen canteen, she left his side, moving to her horse's saddle pack. Removing a blanket the color of the earth from it, she returned to Percival. "The draught is a mild one. I made sure of that. You should be resting for no more than a few hours." She covered him protectively with the blanket, bringing it just a bit over his head, but allowing him to breathe. As she said, this environment should be safe from any invaders, even animals. The smaller kind mostly lingered here. But still, he could get cold in the night and better to have him blend in with the forest colors.

She touched his shoulder gently, whispering, _"Your king, my king, would never have agreed to what I'm about to do. He loves me, but does not fully see my influence, for I truly haven't fought to give it hard enough. You and all the rest of his knights, he sees as so brave. He gets advice from Merlin. And he has listened to my council before, but then, of late, it is his uncle he heeds. He severed our relationship, yes for only a short time, but it was long enough for me to see his doubts, not of love, but of kingdom's purpose. And within I even saw my own flaws for I have sometimes been complacent, safe within my role as expected servant. _

_But I can't do that anymore, not now that our relationship is so deep with feeling, and that my old roles have faded. I am so restless. So pained to see my brother nearly come to death and my kingdom faltering while one gives advice that I don't always see as good for the Camelot I love._

_The one Arthur does. So this is my only choice. I have to do this._

_For if I am ever to become queen…_

_I cannot be an idle one, nor a cowardly one. _

_I must be brave._

_I must listen to my heart._

_Act to what it commands."_

She laid down next to him a second item, words written on parchment. Then letting out a long sigh, reminding herself the safety of this place, and the small bit of strength the draught had, she hurried to her horse. It was doubtful they'd look for her in the night. Arthur rarely traveled through the wood in the evening hours, for deeper within, there were many dangers. She was aware she'd be encountering them, but she was prepared, a sharp long bladed knife in her pack for the most precarious situation. The faster she got away, the further she'd get.

She mounted her horse, peering down with a troubled expression at Percival. He'd be alright though. And the note would tell her king enough.

Turning her horse away, she entered the dangerous wood, alone.

Unfortunately, she was wrong about one important thing. In her haste to get it out of the physician's quarters without being seen, Gwen had mistakenly taken the wrong draught. This was one as powerful as he used to give the Lady Morgana. It would keep Percival slumbering throughout the night.

Then as she was fully on her venture, a small animal came out from its burrow. Seeing the parchment only as food, it ripped it with its teeth and claws. Soon enough it realized it was no kind of food and disgustedly spit it out, but the damage was done.

The note was riddled with holes and torn apart at most important bits,

Making many of its so vital words

Scavenged away.

**TTT**

_To be continued…_

_Thank you for reading. More to come soon. Comments are adored. Sorry to my friends who are not fond of cliffhangers! For story's purpose, I had to end this one here._


	3. Part III

**Title:** True to Thy Heart

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. Merlin belongs to BBC/Shine.

**Spoilers:** for episode 4.05 and before, please note.

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen / Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Agravaine, Queen Annis, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and minor Leon

**Summary:** Has the four A's: angst, amour, adventure and Agravaine…lol. / Gwen trusts her heart in making a choice that will lead her closer to becoming queen and Arthur learns just how brave and influential she can be.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for putting this story on your alert/favorite list and leaving lovely reviews. So much appreciated!

**TTT**

After the previous day's tiring events, Arthur slept in the next morning past his usual hour. Knowing that Arthur was quite exhausted, Merlin let him, not even bothering to open the curtains until the sun was firmly touching the sky.

Feeling the light shining upon his face now, Arthur slowly woke. "Merlin."

The servant smiled with that somewhat silly grin. "Good morning Sire. Rise and shine!"

The king pushed away the last remains of weariness from his eyes with irritation, slowly starting to recall the important events of the previous evening. "How is Elyan doing?"

Merlin smiled. "Great last time I saw him. And happy his sister finally left to get some rest so that she can't '_fuss all over him_', his words not mine."

Arthur's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean? I had a cot brought in for her last night so she could stay with him."

Merlin nodded his head as he busily perused the dressing armoire for Arthur's daily attire. "Oh that's why it was there." He stated with little significance.

Arthur, on the other hand, rigidly sat up in his bed now. "_Yes,_ that's why. Guinevere didn't sleep in it?"

Merlin gave a negative, grimacing with distaste at Arthur's blue tunic. Looking kind of ragged. Probably was going to need another mend. _Oh bother_.

The last thing on Arthur's mind now was clothes to be sewed upon. Restlessly pushing away the covers, he jumped from the bed. It could just be she was tired and decided she'd rather sleep in her own bed. She'd seemed reluctant when he suggested the cot last night so perhaps that's all it was.

On the other hand, if she…

"Merlin, I want you to go to Guinevere's home. See if she's there. "

Letting go of the slightly frayed tunic, Merlin decided the red one would be better.

"Merlin! Did you hear me?"

The servant turned to his master now at that sharp bellow, surprised to see the man out of bed, anxiously standing there with his hands wringing through his hair. "Arthur?"

"As I said…" Arthur firmly gave order. "Go to Guinevere's house. Now Merlin. And if you see Percival at all, anywhere, tell him that I want to see him immediately."

"But I haven't even finished getting your clothes." Merlin protested. "Why are you so worried about Gwen anyway? And what does Percival have to do with this?"

Arthur briskly dismissed the questions. "No time to explain. Go. I can get my own clothes."

Still not totally understanding, Merlin shook his head, departing the room to go to Gwen's house.

Arthur picked up the amount of clothes Merlin dropped on the bed and brought out the rest from his armoire. Hastily he pulled the tunic shirt over his head and then the pants over his legs.

**TTT**

It was about late morning, she guessed, by the position of the sun up quite high in the sky. It wasn't at its deepest power, a few feathery clouds surrounding the ball of light, something which she had no complaints about. Traveling through a hot muggy wood was no one's pleasure.

"Ah." Gwen sighed, turning the horse through a bramble of wood. She'd been riding for quite a few hours, silently, almost peacefully, with no great event. If one should come though, she was prepared. She slept with it last night, after finding a hovel of rock that would hide her from wild animals and ill willed bandits. Now the knife, taken from her brother's room before her ride with Percival to her father's gravesite, was pocketed within her cloak.

Her stomach was nourished enough too, her appetite never that abundant to begin with as her poorer status meant she was used to small simple meals. This morning she had hastily dined on some berries for breakfast, not the sweetest, but quenching of her dry mouth.

Now she gauged it, the length of her ride and how long it would take to get to her destination. Taking another quick look up at the sun, before lowering her eyes away from its aggravating glare, Gwen surmised she should get there just a little bit before nightfall, or right at its peak. Any later would make riding more dangerous and she would have to rest for another evening before getting to her destination.

She felt she had no time for that. Her calculations needed to be correct, that she'd get there before the darkest part. To bolster that intent even more, she took a firmer grip of the horse's reins, urging it on at a slightly faster pace with a click of her lips against her teeth.

**TTT**

_"Mmmmmgg…_

_hmmmm…"_

Mumbles and groans elicited from his mouth. Somehow his eyes weren't yet opening, but he could feel something covering him all the way to his head. Lifting his hand he pulled it away, feeling a tiny bit of heat hitting his cheek. _Okay, alright_, he needed to get his eyes to open. Working his mouth around, his eyelids fluttered. It was like he was waking from some deep sleep. He was in no pain, _but oh_, it was hard to focus and see what was going on. Still, he gave another strong attempt, finally feeling his eyes parting from their closure. A heavy blink here and there and it swam through his vision. Light. Ball. _Ah_, the sun. It was peeking through branches of Oak and Sycamore.

_Oak and Sycamore?_

This wasn't his bed. _Oh_, maybe he was on a knightly round of patrol and he stole into too much of the Mead last night. _Yeah, that had to be it_. Giving a grunting groan, Percival attempted flexing his arms. They were bending, but with wearied fashion, tingling with the last remains of harsh stiffness. But his head didn't hurt at all. And _uh_, now that his eyes were seeing things with even more clarity, something was really obvious.

He couldn't have been out on a knightly patrol, because no one else was here with him.

"Okay…think Percival." He whispered drowsily to himself. "Think."

And then he remembered as his eyes focused in on the crude little, but lovingly personalized, headstone. This was the burial place of Gwen's father. He brought her here at the request of his king, and as a favor to a friend.

_But where was Gwen?_ Percival thought as he entirely removed the dark blanket, of a color that mixed well with the wood. Gwen should be here. Actually, _neither_ of them should be. She asked to have accompaniment, but never had she implied at all she would want to stay the night. And even if she had, which Percival sorely doubted, where was she now?

"Gwen." He called out quietly, but nothing rustled through the wood except the shallow wind. "Gwen." He stated a bit more loudly, sitting up now with a bit of difficulty. _Wow_. He still was in no pain, but his joints, they were so slept upon. He felt heavy with drowsiness. It was making his mind blurry, but he had to pinpoint it. Gwen was missing now and he fell asleep for an entire night in the wood. There was something very wrong with that.

Wait a minute. _Water_. He drank a whole lot of water before he fell asleep. And he swore it was some of the best water he ever had, which was silly, definitely. But it was. That water it made him feel so-

_Sleepy?_ Tired, he could recall that water making him feel so…tired. Like a nap was all-

_No_. Wait. _The water made him fall asleep?_ The water that Gwen gave him?

That made no sense at all, but it was it. He could feel it somehow within all the cloudiness of his mind. The water did it somehow.

The water?

Where was she?

Bracing his hand against an Oak tree trunk, Percival slowly got to his feet. He had to get up. He had to search. _Look._

"Gwen!" He called out as finally his feet did their job, a bit unsteadily, but nevertheless keeping him standing.

"GWEN!" He yelled even louder.

**TTT**

Taking a few steps at a time, Arthur rushed out of the castle. He ran past staring villagers until he got to the outside front of her home. Catching the front door opening and Merlin walking out of it, Arthur questioned him, "So is she there?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. By now she's probably within the castle, tending to her work."

Arthur negated that quickly. "She's not. I checked. She never came in for work. None of the servants have seen her. I asked around. And she hasn't visited her brother either. Plus, no sign of Percival. You neither?"

Merlin shrugged, still not getting what Percival had to do with any of this and yet to feel as worried as his king seemed to be. "Nope. Haven't seen Percival anywhere." He noticed it sharply. Arthur was not perhaps as adept at getting dressed alone as he was with Merlin's assistance, but this was almost comical and quite messy. Arthur's red tunic was hanging out past his pants, belted as usual, but the belt already slipping off now as he had done it up so hastily. Reaching forward to fix it, Merlin felt Arthur's hands anxiously move against. "No. Forget it. Just saddle my horse."

Merlin stared at him so questioningly that Arthur grunted out harshly. "Now Merlin. No questions. Just do it."

Merlin finally hurried. Arthur wouldn't act this way just for something so trivial as being in a bad mood or not getting enough sleep. Clearly he was anxious about her, and so once Merlin got to the stables he rapidly saddled the king's horse.

**TTT**

Looking out the window from the northern side, seeing the hustle and bustle around the stables, Elyan wearily called out. "Gaius? Gaius."

The physician was busy perusing his vials of medicine. Oddly enough one seemed to be missing. Gaius was always careful to take accurate inventory of his supply so he would have all that was needed for any emergency. As he did a recount, he heard Elyan's soft voice calling out to him, at first not so urgently, and then again with a stronger force. Putting down his book of records, he walked over to the young man who was now sitting up on the cot, his expression tense. Gaius touched his shoulder, "Elyan, you are supposed to be resting. Now lie back down."

Elyan shook his head rapidly, pointing out the window in his sitting position as Gaius tried to gently push him back to the bed. "What is going on out there? Do you know Gaius?"

Gaius turned to look out the window, noticing how his young ward was rushing out of the stables with a horse and how the king was quickly mounting it. He wished he had an explanation to calm Elyan, but actually he had no idea why both seemed so hurried.

"Is this about Gwen?" Elyan asked anxiously.

Gaius turned back to him as the young man tiredly went on, his wound still in an important healing stage and so his speech was slightly impacted. "She hasn't been here since last night. That's not like my sister. She would have at least checked upon me before going to work. She's always been the doting type and yet she hasn't been around. Gaius, is that why they're out there, riding away now, because something's happened to Gwen?"

He was sitting up even more anxiously that Gaius pressed the blankets over the young man's waist, trying to appease. "Now enough Elyan. I am sure Gwen is fine. You are stressing the wound."

Elyan wasn't paying attention though. He watched even more intensely as Arthur and Merlin rode swiftly toward the further off Camelot's gates, looking like they had something of great importance to tend to. Elyan couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Gaius had no answers. He had to know what was going on. Pushing away the blankets entirely, he attempted to stand up.

"Elyan, you will open up your stitches!" Gaius warned.

The elder man's hand was still pressing against his shoulder so as gently as he could Elyan forced it away. "Gaius, I have to do this. See what is happening. I am sorry." He pushed until Gaius had no choice but to let go and then Elyan made his way out of the physician's quarters as rapidly as his injury would allow.

Gaius came after him, trying to stop the young man, but with Gaius being more elderly, and Elyan having fierce knight training, the younger man won out.

He got to the stables now before Gaius and rapidly saddled a horse for himself. Pain lanced into his chest that made his palm press against, but still mostly Elyan ignored it, using his other hand to tightly grip the saddle and seat himself upon the horse. Once in place, he rode the animal out of the stables, swiftly across Camelot's citadel.

**TTT**

Questions were hitting Merlin's mind as now he yelled out. They were riding so fast through Camelot's busy market area, where riders never rode, that Merlin had to carefully gauge each stunned villager to make sure he didn't run one over.

"Arthur, slow down! Where are we going?"

The voice jarring him out of his pool of concern, Arthur turned around to see Merlin attempting to follow him without upsetting the market area. Finally slowing his horse down some, Arthur waited for his servant to come alongside. As they passed by the last of the market area, coming now to more open territory, Arthur gave a quick explanation. "Last night Guinevere asked to visit her father's grave. She was upset and so I couldn't deny her. I sent Percival along to insure her safety, keep her well. I was worried about her demeanor especially after what happened to Elyan. But Merlin, no one's seen her or Percival since."

Finally understanding his king's urgency, Merlin frowned. "That's strange. Gwen's not one to neglect her duties. And even if she would because of what happened yesterday , she'd be with her brother then."

"Agreed." Arthur confirmed. "So you see why this is so-

He was starkly interrupted as Merlin called out, "Percival!"

Arthur turned at that rapidly, seeing what Merlin was referring to, Percival riding toward them at a fast pace.

Noticing the king and Merlin coming straight toward him, Percival slowed down his horse. Said horse was the only thing he was able to find at that burial spot. He located it a little deeper into the wood after perusing the area for long moments, calling Gwen's name out with no response. The horse had been nibbling on some dry grass as Camelot horses were well trained to not wander off from a slumbering rider.

Bringing his horse to a stop, Arthur jumped down from its back. As he got to his knight, Percival too was dismounting. Arthur faced him anxiously. "Percival." He stared. The knight was wearing his cloak, but now it was slightly askew and his face looked haggard, like he had just gotten up from a long sleep. But that was crazy. "Where is Guinevere?"

Percival confusedly shook his head. He had searched everywhere before mounting his horse to tell the king what had happened. "Sire, I'm sorry. I woke up and she wasn't there. Her horse wasn't either."

Arthur's brow furrowed tensely. "You woke up? What do you mean by that? You fell asleep?"

Percival nodded. "Apparently so. I don't remember it all Arthur, really. We got to her father's grave last night just like planned. She took some moments of privacy. Then she seemed ready to leave and she handed me some water she had in a canteen. I remember drinking it, the whole thing really. I just couldn't get enough. I just felt so thirsty. And then…that's where it got so strange."

"What do you mean?"

Percival went on carefully. Arthur loved Gwen and Percival knew she would never mean him harm, but there was no real easy way to put what happened, or what he thought happened. "The water, it made me sleepy. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I just started…falling…and…I don't know. Everything from there is a blank. All I know is I woke up under a blanket that someone covered me with, maybe Gwen, and she was nowhere to be found."

As Arthur started to give his response, Merlin turned to see another astonishing image. It was Elyan, coming from the other side, leaning heavily on the horse he was riding, but still he rode it swiftly toward where they were. As he came so close to nearly be beside them, Merlin watched him slow the animal. _This was not good_. Elyan was terribly pale, still recovering. He shouldn't be out here, riding nonetheless, bouncing around his injuries. "Elyan?" He asked with concern.

Arthur shook his head, not yet noticing the other knight as he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around Percival's wild story. "You're saying that you fell asleep in the wood for an entire night and that the reason why is because Guinevere gave you poisoned water? That's outlandish. She would never do such thing."

Percival nodded his head vigorously. "Agreed Sire, and that's _not _what I'm saying at all. Honestly, I don't know everything that happened. I was asleep the whole night so my memory is foggy from that or, well it's foggy. I wasn't harmed. I'm not in pain or sick in any way. But something was in that water that made me fall asleep. Even if Gwen didn't intend it, that water had something else in it."

Arthur had no good response to that. The Guinevere he knew would never hurt anyone, even if Percival was saying he wasn't afflicted at all. There still was one very important matter that he wanted an answer to. "So where is she now?"

"Yes, where is she?" A weak voice echoed from behind.

Arthur turned around with surprise, seeing a waned Elyan leaning heavily against Merlin now, both their horses standing aside. It concerned Arthur that Elyan must have ridden his horse out here, neglecting his health and vulnerable stiches. He grasped the man's shoulder. "Elyan, what are you doing out here, riding your horse and all? You should be in bed."

"Not until I know where my sister is." Elyan firmly stated, even as he struggled to keep standing, Merlin's support helpful, but his chest heaving with tiredness and tight pains.

Percival shook his head miserably as now all eyes were upon him. He wished he could give a better answer, feeling as upset by this as all of them. "I don't know where Gwen is…Sire, Elyan. I don't know enough of what happened. All I remember is drinking that water Gwen gave me and then falling asleep ever so quick."

As Merlin thought things couldn't get odder, they did. He watched with widened eyes now as Gaius approached them, also on horseback, though at a slower pace. Sure Gaius could ride, but it was rare that he did. The elderly man was kind of wobbly on the back of one and complained that it brought soreness to his back and legs. Leaving Elyan to Arthur' care, the king wrapping his arm around Elyan's back to keep him standing, Merlin helped the physician dismount, questioning before the man even came down. "Gaius? You came out here too?"

The elderly physician nodded, thankful for the young man's help as he truly did not like riding when it could be avoided. But this situation necessitated it. As he heard the tail end of Percival's bewildered explanation, Gaius's brow crinkled with interest.

"Percival, you said that Gwen gave you water to drink, yes?"

"Yeah, she did. Good tasting water."

Gaius ran his finger over his bottom lip, thoughtfully. He turned to the king. "Sire, one of my vials was missing this morning. I count them regularly. I would notice one not in its place quickly."

Arthur frowned at that. "I know Guinevere would never try to hurt Percival, or anyone for that matter."

Merlin came in with agreement. "Arthur's right. She wouldn't do anything bad."

Gaius let out a small sigh. "Of course." He turned his attention again to the king. "Sire, it's not harmful. Just a sleeping draught. Albeit quite strong that it would keep a person asleep for an entire night. It is possible Gwen meant only to take a mild one and mistakenly left with the wrong vial. They do look much alike to the untrained eye."

Arthur shook his head with frustration. None of this made any sense. Sure Guinevere had not wanted him to go with her to her father's grave last night, and hadn't seemed agreeable to him putting up a cot for her to rest next to her brother in the physician quarters, but that didn't mean she tainted someone's water with a strong vial. And none of this gave any answer as to where she was now, which was what he cared about most. The only way they were truly going to find out what happened was to first find Guinevere. Enough talk. Time for action.

He turned to Percival with command. "Get a small patrol together. Search every part of the wood near her father's gravesite. I know you said you already did, but I want every inch scoured. Bring the hounds. They'll smell out anything odd."

"Arthur?" Elyan weakly asked, standing nearby, supported by Merlin again. Arthur reached out an appeasing hand to the injured man's shoulder, his voice firm though with command. "Elyan, we will find her. But for now…" He gestured to his servant. "You must go back with Merlin and Gaius. You need your rest."

"I can't rest if she's in danger Arthur."

The king shook his head. "We don't know if she is. Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding. You need to go back to the castle. Let your wounds heal."

Elyan grimaced tightly, feeling strong pockets of pain in his chest, but his heart was filled with concern. "Arthur, I have your word you'll do all you can to find her? You'll let me know of any progress?"

Arthur smiled with reassurance. "You have my word Elyan. I want to find your sister just as much as you do."

There was strong reluctance, but finally the injured knight nodded his head, letting Gaius take him away.

Arthur looked hard to his servant. "Merlin, go with Gaius and Elyan, and get my armor…"

Merlin frowned. "You don't believe what Percival said, right? He has to be wrong."

Arthur shook his head. "About the water having something in it? I don't know Merlin. But Guinevere wouldn't poison him, like Gaius confirmed. Just a sleeping draught. If she gave him something…" He let out a heavy sigh. "It's not worth it to speculate. We need to find her, that's all."

Merlin nodded. "Agreed on that."

"Good." Arthur answered. "Now go Merlin. Hurry."

**TTT**

As late afternoon approached, the wood opened up more. Gwen rode through the area more easily, able to keep the horse at a swifter pace with no hard worries for safety. She was wary of course of any animals or mercenary types, especially with the recent wakes of violence. Yet as she continued to travel though the open spaces, no trouble of alarm came.

Now as they became much more solidly in front, she raised her head. The mountains climbed so high upward they seemed to touch the outer crevices of the sky. Gwen focused her eye on one midpoint. She hoped still she could get to her destination before the darkest nightfall. Pulling the reins tautly, she kept control of the horse as its hooved feet pounded the ground with increased rapidity.

**TTT**

The patrol searched all around the gravesite, finding nothing. Some of them went deeper into the wood, releasing a few of the hounds. It was after the sun was shadowed by a wispy cloud, that one of those hounds started to bark loudly. The man closest to it, kneeled down within the grassy area, finding something that gave him pause. "Sire, look at this!" He called out anxiously.

Arthur turned at the voice, going to the patch of wood where the man was standing, holding out a piece of terribly ripped parchment. "Found it buried within the grasses. Hound smelled it out."

Frowning, Arthur took in the dirtied and ripped paper. He had little reason to believe it had originally been left this way. "It's like some animal got to it. Teeth marks." Such a declaration could be alarming, but Arthur, an avid hunter, noticed something else that would cool any fears quickly. "Small ones. Raccoon, badger maybe?"

Coming alongside him, Percival nodded his head. "Maybe Sire."

Turning the ripped parchment over, Arthur saw inked writing on the other side. Regarding it carefully, he noticed the flow of strokes. "This is by Guinevere's hand." He stated sharply. Taking a closer look, Arthur realized it was addressed to him. He read it silently to himself.

_Arthur,_

_My King and love, I hope you will forgive me. These past weeks I have strug-_

The word was cut off, but with her troubled emotions recently and his sorry way of dealing with the matter of her at first, he could imagine what it was.

He read more.

_w-_

Another cut.

…_my role. I know you think it is because of what happened that night. But it is more. Something I cannot quite-_

Strong cuts away this time, rips from the animal's teeth.

_I hope you can understand why I could not let you bring me here, to my father's grave. It had to be Percival. But I mean him no harm of course. I wish it could have been done in a better way, but I knew that you would never-_

Another unfortunate break, causing Arthur to grimace tightly before he went onto the next part. As now he was guessing Gaius was right. For some reason it seemed Gwen did take the sleeping draught, wanting to put Percival to sleep. No wonder she had insisted Arthur not take her. But why…_why couldn't she have just told him?_ What did she mean…he _would never…_

Arthur wasn't sure. He needed to read the rest of what was left of the mangled note.

_Trust I will take care, use caution. As I have asked you to trust to do what is right in your heart Arthur, please trust me to do what is right in mine. I know there is too much conflict for you to do this. So let me help Camelot. Trust me to go to-_

The very last break.

Arthur wrung his hands desperately at it, searching the ground for any of the lost parts, but there was nothing. The note was too mangled to make out the rest. All he knew was that she had _intended_ to leave. She had departed on her own for some reason she deemed important to the kingdom.

_The kingdom?_

"Arthur? Is there a _problem_?"

Opening his eyes, Arthur grimaced at his uncle, standing there now, with that wondering look of his. _Timing was interesting_. Merlin appeared now too from the other side, back from his trip to the castle.

"Got it Arthur!"

The king handed him the note. "Look at that."

Merlin began to read as Arthur held his chainmail in his hands.

Only able to read the parts not mangled, Merlin asked, "What happened?"

"I think an animal got to it. After, not before. There's no…" Arthur choked a bit. "Blood. And whatever it was, small creature. Merlin, help me with my armor."

The servant did now as Agravaine asked what was going on. Arthur informed him, partly that is. Honestly he didn't know the whole truth, and he wasn't entirely sure how his uncle would react to everything anyway. "Guinevere's gone missing. Merlin and I are going to find her."

Merlin sighed relief at that. The note was too disjointed, Elyan was sick with worry, and he knew everyone would feel a lot better as soon as she was found. Well…_almost everyone_.

"Do you think that's wise Sire?"

Merlin wondered if there was a spell for muting a person's mouth. But at least Arthur didn't seem at all intent to give in.

The king raised his hand past the armor that Merlin was fastening into place. "Yes. Uncle I do. I know you mean well and much has been happening lately. But I'm not going to change my mind on this. I have enough knights left in charge to guard the kingdom. Only Merlin is going with me."

"Well…" Agravaine had to relent, suppressing the grimace he was feeling grow within. "If you think it's necessary Sire. I won't stand in your way of course."

As he walked away from them, Merlin let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Arthur caught it. "Have something to say Merlin?"

The servant shook his head. "Nope. Not a thing. Just glad we're going to get her."

Arthur touched the other man's shoulder strongly. "Of course we're going to get her…"

…

Hours later, after searching for long moments of time, Arthur and Merlin rode their horses through the wood, not clear on any set destination.

For the damaged note gave them none. Just…

Hints.

**TTT**

It was as the sun was firmly in its descent that Gwen approached the hollow that gave way to the mountains. She stopped her horse.

Getting down, she kneeled on the ground, not caring what the damp earth did to her dress. Gathering some of that dirt in fact, she reached up to smear it all over her face. Taking out the knife, she ripped away at the hem and some of the bodice of her dress, well covered, but the tears were prevalent. Lastly, she tangled her fingers through her hair, making it look terribly messy.

_That should do_. Remounting her horse, she walked it further through the hollow before starting her climb up the ascending mountains.

**TTT**

It was getting dark. Normally that would mean finding a place to rest. But not now. Arthur rode fiercely through the dense wood, hearing Merlin's voice beside him as he had no choice but to slow down at some thicker parts, the trees blocking the fast way.

"That note. You think now Gwen wanted to put Percival to sleep. So she could get away?"

Arthur shook his head, still not entirely certain of anything. "Don't know Merlin. She definitely didn't want me to go with her."

"Because you would try to stop her from doing whatever it is she planned to do?"

"I wouldn't just _try_ Merlin." The king strongly replied.

The answer didn't surprise Merlin at all. "She wasn't that happy when we came back. Even after you talked to her."

Arthur gripped the pommel of the saddle tightly between his fingers. "I know that Merlin. I saw it right away. I just haven't known what to do about it."

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe that's part of the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's something that Gwen needs to deal with on her own."

Arthur faced his servant sharply. "So you think we shouldn't have gone after her?"

Merlin strongly shook his head. "I didn't say _that_."

"Right, well then…" Arthur commented, pointing ahead. "The forest is getting less dense. Enough walking and talking. Let's speed it up so we can find her."

The opening clear, they rode the horses to a faster pace of pursuit.

**TTT**

Halfway up the mountain, a sentry of rustically outfitted guards startled Gwen's movement. They were almost _untamed_, in layers of dusky brown leather and ninja-like head dressings. So altered they were from the guards of Camelot, who always were outfitted in pristine armor and red shades of Pendragon nobility. And yet the way these wild soldiers ceased her movements was _exactly_ how the protectors of Camelot would proceed. Gwen grasped the knife in her hand, yet keeping it hidden under the thick folds of her lavender cloak.

"Hold there! Not a step further!"

She grimaced, lowering her hood to show them she was a woman. It caught the guards off their mark, but only for a short moment. Their firm stance told her to talk, and talk _quick_. Gathering her wits, Gwen made her voice controlled and authoritative, with just a touch of preplanned shudders. "I come by invitation of the queen."

They looked at her like she was crazed.

Gwen jumped down from the horse, shakily. It was part of the plan, but she didn't have to work that hard to play the part. She was already shivering with anxiety. If this didn't work, she didn't want to think what could happen. She had to bluff with the finesse of a traveling actress. As her feet hit the ground, she heard the sounds of ringing metal, swords being swiped out of their weapon belts. All were strongly directed at her now, their points so sharp, they could slash her throat, or pummel her heart in seconds.

She steeled herself again.

She'd gotten this far and she wasn't going back now. With one hand regally on her waist, a pretense really as she made sure it faltered, and the other clutching at the tears of her dress, Gwen addressed the watchful guards.

"I'm Lady Guinevere of Mercia, here, as I stated, at the invitation of the queen."

One of the guards snickered. "Where is your attending guard if you are a noble lady?"

Gwen let out a shuddering breath, partly planned, partly natural. Opening her dirtied cloak, marred with a few rips here and there from the knife, she revealed the deeper tears in her dress, stepping into the light of their torches so they would also see the dirt she had smudged upon her face and her tangles of hair. Holding at her heart, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I rode so long without looking back I can barely catch my breath. We were attacked on the way here, my royal guard and I, by bandits. The fine men of Mercia created a way for me to escape. I fear they were not so fortunate."

Nobody said anything. Gwen continued.

"I'm still so shaken by the ambush. It was quite brutal." She purposefully showed them more of her ruined dress. "As you can see fine guards of Caerleon, I was lucky to escape with my life. I would be most thankful therefore if you would take me to your queen now." She gave a slight swooning motion, having watched enough visiting ladies to have seen how some of them so dramatically acted. "I fear I cannot ride much further without falling to faint."

She watched measuredly as they said nothing, everything silent except for the flickering flame of the torches and the sound of a wolf in the far distance. At least she _hoped _it was the far distance. Finally one of them nodded, gesturing toward her.

"Come with us Lady Guinevere."

She barely had a chance to let out a sigh of relief as another of them maliciously warned, "But if that is not who you are, get ready to face your death."

Gwen let fly the defiance, set on playing her part to the hilt. "How dare you doubt a lady of Mercia! I have had a most horrible experience and you treat me awfully!"

"She is right." One of the other guards pushed back the offending one. "The queen would never allow this kind of behavior. "Come with me Lady Guinevere. I will see to it that you get your audience with the queen."

Gwen nodded her head with a feeble smile, allowing the man to softly take her arm to assist her back upon her horse.

Riding his own, he led her along with the other guards up the mountain in the dark of night, just the torches lighting the way. As each step of the horse brought the towering castle closer to view, Gwen felt her heart beating rapidly fast. She had made it through the first obstacle.

But it wouldn't be the last.

**TTT**

"What else did she say to you?"

Percival frowned at the question. "Come on Elyan, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Disgruntled, Elyan shuffled the covers, upon the cot he was lying on in the physician's quarters, back and forth. It was late, night already and Arthur and Merlin had yet to return with any news. "I can't rest Percival. Not with Gwen out there…alone."

"I told you Arthur found the note."

Elyan sighed. "Yes, but it barely said enough. Definitely not where she was going. Do you really think she put something in your water?"

Percival shrugged. "I guess. I do know that water made me suddenly sleepy. So I'm assuming something was in it. Didn't hurt me at all. And I'm betting it was your sister who covered me so carefully. It seemed she was just desperate to get away."

"Yes." Elyan sighed. "_But why?_"

**TTT**

The castle was large, but much more roughly oriented than the one of Camelot. It seemed it was not only a _rumor_ that Camelot had the grandest castle of the land. Gwen felt herself led through the long halls coming to a room with double doors, much like Camelot's throne room, only the banners hanging upon the walls were of a different color and symbol, sky blue mostly. As the doors opened and the guards gestured her forward she felt her heart beat so fast it pounded in her chest. Brought to the queen's throne, she noticed right away how regally the woman sat and yet how her attire was rustic leather and a simple dress of dark blue shade. Respectfully, Gwen gave a slight bow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Annis asked quickly, keeping her eyes on her guards.

"Your highness, this woman says she is a noble lady of Mercia. Lady Guinevere."

The queen now turned to the young woman.

Gwen, feeling Queen Annis's steely eyes fixedly upon her, fought to maintain her composure, hoping the story of the attack would be enough to explain her nervousness. Of course Queen Annis was probably smart enough to know that a Lady Guinevere of Mercia did not exist.

The queen studied the woman quietly, giving nothing away. "Lady Guinevere you presume to be? And…Lady Guinevere, what may I ask happened to your clothing?"

Gwen kept up the pretense, buying as much time she could find, before the hard questions began. "My men and I were attacked on the way here Queen Annis. Quite brutally. I fear they are all dead. I am thankful to them for my survival." She coughed dryly, continuing the stall. "If I may have some water please…

My throat is so dry."

Queen Annis frowned, gesturing to one of her tending ladies. "Get the Lady Guinevere some water. As I am sure her mouth must be _VERY_ dry after the horrible day she has had."

Then she gestured to the guards. "You may go. In fact, clear out the throne room please."

She smiled just a bit. "Lady Guinevere…when was it we saw each other last? I don't quite remember you. Perhaps during your king's visit last month."

Gwen bit at her bottom lip nervously, seeing that even though the woman was dressed rustically by Camelot standards, she had long flows of red brown hair. Even with the firm lines that edged her aging face, she had natural beauty. _And a lot of power_. "Yes. It was then your highness. You were a bit busy, dealing with our king. I think we only saw each other in polite quick greeting."

"Ah." Queen Annis said steadily as the attending lady brought Guinevere her water. The queen gestured to her. "You also may go. The Lady Guinevere has faced such a terrible ordeal. I'm sure she would like some time without so many watchful eyes."

Gwen felt a disturbing tingle at the back of her neck as the throne room completely cleared out, leaving her alone with the watchful queen.

Gwen felt her hand shaking around the cup as the queen's voice came through.

"The king of Mercia did _not_ visit last month. Nor have I ever met any Lady Guinevere. So tell me, whoever it is you are, because you are CERTAINLY not from Mercia…"

The queen's sharp eyes were like the blade of a knife.

"Why should I not have you killed right now?"

**TTT**

The darkness was growing, the road ahead of them murky. Merlin had no idea how much longer they could keep it up, riding at night always a danger for many reasons. "Arthur, maybe we should stop."

The king barely slowed down, his horse coming close to tripping on some thick underbrush. He reared it the other way just in time.

Merlin grimaced at it. "That was close."

Arthur slowed his horse down, letting out a ragged sigh. It would be sublime to be away from the castle if it wasn't such a dire personal mission. "I have no idea where she even went Merlin." He stated painfully, head lowered.

Merlin nodded. _None of them did_. The note was too torn to give any indication at all. What they could tell from it just was that she planned to leave. It was her intention to travel somewhere…alone, for Camelot's benefit. Reaching out, now that they were going at such a slow pace again, Merlin touched his master and friend's arm briefly. "We'll find her. She'll be okay."

Arthur didn't say anything, just kept up the slow pace. He couldn't sleep, but riding fast was too much a danger in this thick of the wood at night. So they'd walk it.

**TTT **

Gwen wondered what gave her away, guessing probably quite a bit. Already her mind was focusing on what to do now that her bought time was over.

Queen Annis scrutinized sharply the young woman in the decorative blue and white dress. Beautiful indeed, but nowhere near as practical as the women of Mercia. Queen Annis didn't consider herself a cruel woman, but she had no time for _stupid_ women who wandered into her lair thinking they could get away with it. "You were foolish to come here under such a crude alias. Now tell me who you really are."

Gwen lowered the hood of her cloak, feeling as much defeated as fearful. "My name truly is Guinevere. That is no lie, your highness. It was given to me at birth, but most just call me Gwen. I am no noble lady though, just a servant. From…

Camelot."

Queen Annis frowned deeply at that. "Camelot?" She snickered with disapproval. "Should have known. They dress more frivolously there, even the servants. I'll say it again, very foolish of you to come here alone. Or was your little story about the attack true also? Did others of your _noble_ Camelot come with you?"

Gwen shook her head. "No your highness. None came with me. I am alone. I ripped my dress to make your guards and you think the attack happened. I made it up to get in here."

Queen Annis smiled at that. _Perhaps not so foolish_. "Clever. Risky and questionable, but at least you're not brainless frolic. And yet…"

"Yet, what? Your highness?" Gwen shakily asked.

Queen Annis spoke with hard edge. "Caerleon and Camelot are not allies. I've heard enough. You can die now, Guinevere.

GUARDS."

**TTT**

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading. Feedback is lovely and very much appreciated.

**Queen Annis:** One of my favorite episodes of this season was with her. So now you know who Gwen went to see because I just had to write a story with the two of them confronting each other in some way. I love Queen Annis and I love taking Gwen on a venture where she gets to use her wiles and her toughness.

Uh, and I couldn't confirm it, whether Camelot was still allied with Mercia or not, but there seemed some tension so for the sake of this story, and honestly because Lady Guinevere of Mercia sounded really cool to me, Mercia is allied with Caerleon.

Be back soon with the next part.

Oh and uh, I started working on a fic after 4.09 that I'm just finishing now dealing with the banishment and some of the aftermath. I feel a little weird maybe about posting it now that we're almost at the finale, but thought I'd ask. Anyone interested in reading it? It's definitely AU from how the show went, but I've loved writing it and I'd love to share it. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Part IV

**Title: **True to Thy Heart

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim. Merlin belongs to BBC/Shine.

**Spoilers: **for episode 4.05 and before, please note.

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Gwen / Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Agravaine, Queen Annis, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and minor Leon

**Summary: Has the four A's: **angst, amour, adventure and Agravaine…lol. / Gwen trusts her heart in making a choice that will lead her closer to becoming queen and Arthur learns just how brave and influential she can be.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for putting this story on your alert/favorite list and leaving lovely reviews. So much appreciated! And thanks for all your lovely words for my little Christmas story!

**TTT**

It was after long tiring hours of riding and the forest darkening to nearly no visibility that finally Arthur gave in. "Alright, we'll rest, but first dawn, we ride again."

Merlin was smart enough to just nod his head. This wasn't the time to gloat. Arthur's mood was so fractioned he wasn't sure what he'd do next. Best to let him have the last word. After dismounting, Merlin tied both their horses. Next he started up a fire nearby where they'd be sleeping, getting it to flare with a quietly whispered word of magic. Sometimes it wasn't possible, but with Arthur now so distracted Merlin was easily able to do the spell without the king catching him.

As Arthur dropped his bedroll to the ground, Merlin offered, "I could get us something to eat." He honestly wasn't sure how successful he'd be with it this dark, but if magic was needed it'd be easier to use without being noticed.

Arthur negated the idea right away. "No need. I'm not hungry. Go ahead and catch yourself something if you want."

Merlin sighed, Arthur's ending benevolent comment uncharacteristic of his usual egotism. Honestly, the king was more down than he'd ever seen him. The search so far had been fruitless, not just having to do with the late hour, but in that they had no idea where Gwen could have gone. The only thing of interest in her note had been…

_Wait a minute_. Maybe there was something more. Merlin laid down his bed roll on the ground, sitting upon it, as across from him Arthur quietly lay on his side upon his, eyes open.

"Arthur."

"What?" The king asked wearily, gazing into the orange red flames of the burning fire Merlin had started.

"Remember what Gwen said in her note."

Arthur shrugged, not getting what Merlin was referring to. She said more than one thing and much of it was cut off, making her meaning indecipherable.

Merlin grimaced, gesturing meaningfully. "Take it out Arthur. Read it again."

The king sighed, but took out the note anyway that had been folded within his pocket since they started the search. Straightening it out, and positioning himself upon his bedroll a little closer to the fire, Arthur began to read. As he got to one specific point, Merlin stopped him sharply.

"Read that part again."

Normally the king would remind his servant _he_ was the master and didn't take kindly to being told what to do, but at the moment his emotions were frayed and his thoughts were tightly upon her, so he simply did as ordered, repeating the particular words: _I know there is too much conflict for you to do this. So let me help Camelot. Trust me to go to-_

"_That's it." _Merlin stated with cautiously growing excitement. It could mean nothing, but it could also be of great importance, lead them in a more fruitful direction that would help them find her. "Those last words, Arthur there could be something there."

The king said nothing, running a hand through his hair restlessly, making it spike at odd angles.

Merlin thought more about Gwen's words, bringing something of importance up. "Arthur, I told you that Gwen's been unhappy lately."

"And I told you that I noticed that also." Arthur replied tiredly, not getting where his servant wanted to take this.

Merlin simply continued his line of thought. "You've made it pretty clear she's who you're interested in. And she's been saying that she doesn't feel, when that time comes, she's ready to be queen. That you don't feel she's ready."

The ring was on his finger. Arthur brushed his other against it absentmindedly. "Well, she probably feels that way because I nearly ended things with her."

"No." Merlin shook his head, not convinced. "It's something more Arthur." The king's lashes began to flicker, the rhythmic movement of the fire hastening his weariness. This was something they needed to talk more about, but it wouldn't do to fall asleep on their horses tomorrow when daylight would make riding safe and purposeful.

Merlin lay down on his bedroll, whispering softly, "Good night Arthur."

The king said nothing. Wearily he kept gazing at the fire until the flickering of his lashes ended entirely, eyes shut.

Even as he fell asleep, he held onto the ring encircling his finger.

**TTT**

At that call of the guards, Gwen looked to the back doors. One more herald of them and the guards would probably be dragging her to Queen Annis's cells, or executing her right there.

She wondered how she could have done something so drastic. It was not like her to just run away from _kingdom_ and enter another without invitation. After getting past the guards she had thought better of her chances, but she should have known the queen wouldn't be so easily fooled.

Gwen shivered with uncertainty. Meanwhile her mind screamed her stupidity. It was her _heart_ that insisted bravery. She had to think straight on this. Showing fear would only make the matter worse. She could tell Queen Annis was the kind of woman who had little pity for desperation.

Feeling it brushing under her ribs in her cloak pocket Gwen came to a wildly courageous, or wildly insane decision. _Oh_, she hoped it was the former. Carefully bringing it out of her cloak pocket, Gwen showed it to Queen Annis, holding the weapon defensively in front of her upper body.

"Stop calling them."

The knife glistened in her hand, shining upon the queen's astonished expression.

Queen Annis was _indeed_ shocked, but not at all afraid. The servant woman's hand was shaking if she wasn't mistaken. The queen had been raised to defend herself early on. She was certain she could easily knock the knife out of the girl's hands. She chastised sharply, staring down the young servant woman like she was coveting a death sentence. "I could have you HUNG or relieved of your head on the spot. Do you realize that? You FOOLISH girl!"

The adrenaline within Gwen was burning, a heady mixture of fear and anger. She didn't need to be told she was foolish when she had already dreaded she was that herself. And she came here with a purpose. She needed to fulfill it now that there was no going back. "I am not so foolish. Although you would be so to think you can solve this dilemma alone."

The guards had definitely not heard the queen's first call before Gwen surprised her with the knife.

Well with that rash move, if nothing else, the young servant woman was buying herself time, before she paid the price for her invasion. "What do you mean, dilemma? I would say _you_ have the dilemma. Your life will be ended within a few moments."

Gwen carefully edged closer to the throne, not missing how Queen Annis watched her like a preying wolf. She was the one with the knife and yet she felt more like the disadvantaged deer. "You misunderstand me. I'm not talking about my own welfare. I am speaking of the bandits and mercenaries who have been attacking Camelot's borders and yours. As you have been queen for a good sum of years, you must know that is a rising issue that no kingdom can deal with alone."

Queen Annis let out a small chuckle. "And what do _you_ propose to do? Threaten them with your knife?"

Gwen frowned at that, shaking her head resolutely. "I propose that our kingdoms unite…temporarily. Until the problem is solved."

Another surprising response.

"Are you sure you're just a servant?"

Gwen nodded her head. "I am."

Queen Annis covered the bulk of her surprise with a neutral look. "Well you behave a bit oddly for one." Truly she did. Servants were often demure or foolish. Although coming to the castle without invitation was a disaster in the making, the young woman had gotten past her guards and was continuing to stall time now. "Your loyalty to your king is quite strong. I'd gather you're smart enough to know that coming here the way you did, assured a threat upon your life."

Gwen carefully said nothing, remaining cautious as the queen had an afterthought.

"Your actions remind me of something that happened while your king visited me in the night. A man servant foolishly followed him. Really, he could have lost his head attempting something so stupid. But he was very loyal. And as for your king, he did everything he could to make sure I would not harm him. Strange, when a servant can so easily be replaced."

Gwen countered. "King Arthur cares about all in Camelot. Although I know there are many who feel differently, to him even servants are not easily replaceable. As I recall, Arthur spared your champion in a fair fight where he could have brought him harm." Gwen continued a bit brashly, wanting to get some edge on the conversation that would help her king and Camelot. "Perhaps then you owe my king for the life he spared."

Gwen felt her initial purpose for coming to Queen Annis once again solidly. It all came to a head after Arthur first broke things off with her. It was more though about any tinges of hurt she felt then.

When she visited her father's grave, it was not some made up need. She had to go there to find the courage and rightful answer to what she was doing now. Negating Arthur from going with her was part of it. She knew that he never would have agreed to her mission. Percival wouldn't either, but at least he would be less hard to put to sleep. Even though her conscience still nagged at her for putting him in such an unfortunate situation, the draught was mild and so he probably was wide awake after just a few hours. The note too would assure that even though she went off alone, she was safe.

Well, _mostly_ safe. Gwen still wasn't entirely sure what Queen Annis wanted to do for retaliation, but at least she had ceased calling the guards.

Annis hadn't expected such a forthright response as she leaned forward now just a bit, expression cool. "Tell me Guinevere, _how do I owe him?_ After all, your king _cowardly_ had my husband killed."

Gwen grimaced tightly at that, chastising herself silently for speaking so boldly. The queen was right and Gwen knew well that Arthur regretted that action and the turmoil it had caused before he found a solution that would spare his knights from a brutal fight. But to apologize so to the queen could weaken Arthur in the woman's eyes. It would make her mission a solid failure and could cause great trouble for Camelot.

Maybe there was a way around, a way to balance the blame where it should be held without insulting the queen. "I am sorry for that your highness. That must have been very hard for you. It is unfortunate your husband tread upon Camelot lands giving my king a very hard choice, one he does have some regrets for now. As I do believe he communicated with you."

_There_, it kept Arthur strong while mildly apologizing for what he had done, quite alright since Arthur apologized himself. Hence too, it didn't totally alleviate the blame from Caerleon for making a foolish decision, while thoughtfully lamenting his loss.

The queen scrutinized Gwen quietly before answering, "Yes, your king did express regret for his rash decision to have my husband killed." She commented none on Caerleon's actions that led to his death. "He was quite humble actually, leaving his pride at the door as he was more concentrated upon sparing his men from a full out battle with mine."

Gwen nodded to that. "It does not surprise me. My king would never go to war for something that could be solved without so much bloodshed."

"Even if he brought on such threat by killing my husband." Queen Annis dryly commented.

Gwen steeled herself, thankful she was a mostly patient person. It kept her ire from rising and stilled any shaking fears too. "Perhaps Queen Annis it is best to remember that my king spared your champion. After of course you so graciously allowed him a one on one fight instead of an unfortunate war."

"I simply did not want much bloodshed either."

Gwen nodded her head. "Then you were in agreement on that."

"Yes." Queen Annis gave the affirmative, her expression wondering. "Tell me Guinevere, does your king know you are here?"

Gwen struggled for a moment, before giving the truth. Seemed the best answer. Although parts of Camelot had seen their relationship somewhat out in the open, the neighboring kingdoms knew nothing of course. "No. As I told you Queen Annis, I'm just a servant. A loyal one to my king."

Queen Annis's eyebrows went up. "And yet you came here, to a kingdom that is not allied with Camelot. How _loyal_ is that?"

Gwen still held the knife in her hand, but she wasn't anywhere near to using it, even as the question put her on edge. Queen Annis was quite good at that, countering honest humble remarks with her own dry ones. Gwen was definitely getting more used to it though. "I would never show ill will to Camelot. Rest assured on that Queen Annis. I love the land where I live and have great respect for its rule by my honorable king."

"And the former king, how did you feel about him?"

Gwen startled at the question, trying not to show her reaction too strongly even as it stirred tightly within her. Uther had caused the death of her father. It had been an unfair execution, but she couldn't share that with Queen Annis. It would weaken Arthur's rule and maybe even make her look like a traitor to Camelot. And yet she didn't want to lie with sugary platitudes. She had a feeling Queen Annis would see through it right away. "Sometimes citizens do not agree entirely with their rulers, but they are loyal to king and kingdom, as I was when King Arthur's father was the ruler. And as I am now that Arthur is my king."

"He is still very young, very new to this…" Queen Annis surmised. "But I have a feeling Arthur will rule very differently, especially after he finds his own way."

Gwen felt the baiting of that comment. She cautiously did not give in to it. "As I stated your highness, I have always sought to be a good citizen of Camelot, a land I love so devoutly. I know my king now more than I knew the former one. I have watched him rise to power with such courage and strength. He has great heart, Arthur. His people matter to him so much that he in return is given such love and respect. I think that truly is what makes a great king, don't you Queen Annis?"

The queen smiled. The servant woman was most definitely not so simple at all. She hadn't fallen for her little trap, instead used it to comment on the present king, quite strongly in fact. _So strongly that…_

"Does he care for you the same way you do for him? I would say it might even border upon love."

The question was like a flame of fire hitting her. Shocked, Gwen dropped the knife at it. She didn't know she had been so transparent.

Queen Annis actually smiled at the young woman's surprise. She most definitely could have called in the guards a long time ago. Right now, with her battle skills she could have picked up the knife and used it. But she had no care to. Like the king of Camelot made her listen, this servant piqued her interest too.

"Oh now come. Don't be so shocked. After all, after you've been in love, you can spot it quite easily."

Gwen said nothing, feeling a rising blush upon her cheeks that she tried hard to contain. It was the making of her mission so _personal,_ that offset her. Even if it was indeed _that_.

Queen Annis relented a bit, taking it back to the servant woman's stated reason for coming, and _practical_ defenses of her king. "You are right. Your king did show humility by expressing his regret to me for what he had done to Caerleon. Oddly enough I felt more a sense of loyalty from him than I did from the Lady Morgana." Queen Annis frowned with troubled remembrance. "She is very cold inside. Determined for some kind of revenge."

"Morgana?" Gwen questioned quietly now. "She came to you?"

Annis was the one who answered carefully now, not incline to give too much away, not yet that is. "She did. Believing I would side with her. And I did at first, but then she seemed so blinded by rage. Arthur is her brother, is he not?"

Gwen hesitated for a moment, but it was known to most now that Morgana was Uther's child. "He is."

"Well she showed no kind of regret or conflict in wanting to kill him."

Gwen shuddered at that, still having a hard time believing how much Morgana had turned against them.

The queen scrutinized her reaction. "You know her, don't you?"

Gwen shook her head slowly. "I _did_. I was handmaiden to her for many years. Before she turned away from Camelot and its sovereign."

"Handmaiden…or more?"

Gwen felt a trickle of pain lace through her heart. "We were friends, I thought."

Queen Annis let out a sad smile. "She's too filled of darkness now."

"Yes."

"So _does_ he?" Queen Annis asked.

Gwen shook her head with confusion.

"Care for, or dare I say…love you as much?"

Gwen hinged on her words for a moment. The queen had already figured it out it seemed. Yet with all that was going on, it wasn't the primary concern. "That doesn't matter. I'm here for Camelot."

Queen Annis actually stepped down from her throne, reaching to the floor to pick up the fallen knife. Gwen warily faced her, but the queen simply put the knife down at the edge of her throne's seat. She regarded the young woman curiously now. "You do dress frivolously, but like your king, there is something interesting about you, Guinevere. And that name, most definitely not befitting of a servant. More-so a queen I'd say. Which I suppose is what you are to become if he does love you as much."

Gwen shook her head. "It was just given to me at birth. By my mother. She no longer lives."

Queen Annis regarded the young woman intently. Even if there was a shadow of pain upon her face, it was honorably contained. So many noble women would not have such composure, but this simple servant woman, she had a _great_ degree of it. "Tell me Guinevere, am I the first queen you've been in the presence of? That is where you would speak to one, not just serve them?"

Gwen was taken aback by the question, but nodded her head. "Yes, your highness. You are."

Queen Annis smiled at that, even more impressed. "So maybe you came here to assure that first?"

Gwen shook her head strongly. "No. I came for Camelot. My brother was badly hurt by one of those mercenaries. He will live, thankfully. But I had to do something. So much violence, it needs to be stopped, and if our kingdoms combine, in some type of temporary truce, we can defeat them. I know we can Queen Annis. Arthur does too."

"Then why is he not here?"

Gwen fought with what to say. She couldn't deteriorate Arthur's title. "Because he has enough to tend to in Camelot. He couldn't leave."

"So you came? Alone?"

"Yes." Gwen breathed out. "I had to. I am loyal to him. We all are. I have such faith in him, but sometimes others need to be of help to their sovereign. This was my time."

The queen thought of how when Morgana came she showed no true loyalty except to herself and her selfish mission, but this servant woman was quite different from that. She was strong definitely, crafty even. You would have to be to get by her guards. But she too had quite a bit of humility like her king. And yet it weakened her none.

"You are most different from your former mistress, Guinevere of Camelot. You came here a bit boldly I would say, but not once have your dishonored your king. In fact you've raised him higher than most dignitaries would while still being quite cordial. Well, that is if I forget that you entered here _without_ invitation."

Gwen carefully said nothing.

Queen Annis continued, relating something of personal value that she thought the young servant woman might benefit from. "If you are seeking to become queen, it won't be so easy, as you are now merely a servant. I will let you know of something. I was not my husband's parents' first choice. And my parents didn't favor him all that well either. At a time when marriages were arranged so much around convenience, we were foolish enough to marry for love. And yet we never regretted it."

When Caerleon was found and summarily executed for being on Camelot lands, the queen had tried to talk him out of going. As much as she didn't agree with how Arthur had him killed without any honorable battle, she too was angry at her husband for inciting trouble. She loved him, but it was a move she warned him against, that unfortunately took his life. _That was personal though_. As she was well aware the servant woman too was keeping her own secrets.

"My husband was a bullish, action-oriented man at times, but sly too, and quick. We ruled in a different way than most. And I continue to rule quite similarly with strong honor and strong force."

Gwen affirmed respectfully, "You are most definitely a queen of strength and wisdom your highness."

Queen Annis smiled at that. "Your mother was smart to give you such an influential name. For she must have known you were destined for much greater things than servant. You came here to help your king, yes, but you came here too because of a bit of curiosity, or maybe more strongly a hunger I believe. I had my own years ago. Every queen must learn their own way as I did…

And perhaps you will if that is your destiny."

Gwen shook her head, a bit disbelieving. _And yet…_

Queen Annis had more to say anyway. "You managed to find your way into my castle, pretending to be a noble lady that half of my guards at least showed quite strong admiration for. After all, they allowed you in. Trust me, Guinevere of Camelot, that is no small feat. And you have held your composure in facing me when you knew all the time I could have you locked up or even executed. Quite impressive. And worthy of something."

"What is that Queen Annis?" Gwen asked carefully.

The elder woman replied, "You came uninvited, but now you have…_my invite_. For one night only, you will be my guest Guinevere of Camelot. To all else, you are Guinevere of Mercia. And so you will be treated with such honored accordance."

Gwen wanted to ask about her proposal of working together, but as the queen offered her a hand, she smartly kept mum. For now she'd just be respectful of the invitation. _Be grateful to still have her head intact_, she wryly thought.

**TTT**

Arthur woke up early into the morning, the sun yet to rise, not having slept that heavily, but fresh enough of mind to think of what Merlin had said about the note. Reading it over again, he came to a possible answer. He just wasn't so sure how he felt about it. If he was right, she took a great chance and Arthur was even more determined now to find her. Going to his servant's bedroll, Arthur impatiently called out. "Merlin, get up."

The servant just rolled in the other direction, muttering for Gaius to be quiet. Arthur rolled his eyes at that, bringing out his foot to give a solid kick at Merlin's shins. _That definitely woke him_.

"OW." Merlin blearily opened his eyes, gazing upward to see Arthur standing over him, arms crossed, his pout solid. "You couldn't have just called out my name?" Merlin asked tightly, still smarting from the kick to his shin, holding at his leg now as it burned with pain.

Arthur shrugged it away. "Don't be such a _girl _Merlin. I barely touched you."

Merlin definitely begged to differ with that, but at least Arthur looked to have some more of his solid determination back. "You look better."

"And you look just as foolish. Anyway, I was thinking about the note and what you said, in your one rare moment of wisdom. And actually you're right."

Merlin rolled his eyes, getting his bedroll together. "I've had a lot more moments of wisdom than you've ever had…cabbagehead."

Arthur ignored the name calling, intent on finding her. "Guinevere said she wanted to help Camelot. That it was a conflict I couldn't deal with."

After putting the bedroll upon his horse's back, Merlin turned toward Arthur meaningfully. "So what kind of conflict? Lately what Camelot's been dealing with most is…"

Arthur finished for him solidly. "The bandits and mercenaries causing havoc at the border's edges."

"Yes, but Arthur, Gwen wouldn't meddle in that. Her brother was just attacked, could have been killed by some of them. She knows how dangerous they are."

Arthur nodded his head, commenting wryly. "And now you show even more wisdom. Will wonders ever cease."

"Shut up."

Arthur's eyebrows came up, before he shook the silly banter away. "_Enough_. Merlin, listen to me. I agree that Guinevere would not try to meddle with the bandits or mercenaries. She's smart enough to know that would only put her own life in trouble. But we've been having one council meeting after another about this problem. And Guinevere has been present for most of them. There's one thing I've continuously been approaching my uncle with. He's understandably negated me on it. But now looking back upon it, after focusing on the parts of the note you brought out astutely, I think I have more an idea what Guinevere meant."

Merlin needed to understand more. "What have you been approaching Agravaine with?"

Arthur stated firmly, "Going to Caerleon. They've been under attack too Merlin as they have such near proximity to the lands around Escetia. I thought maybe if I met with-

Now Merlin was getting it. He interrupted Arthur with shock. "_Queen Annis!_ You think Gwen actually tried to face the queen?"

Arthur nodded, still getting his mind around it. "She knows I just went there and that the visit was less than hospitable at first. I had Annis's husband killed. I'm probably the last person she'd want to see."

"But you ended it well with her." Merlin commented helpfully. "Peacefully anyway."

Arthur shrugged. "Yes, but that doesn't make everything alright Merlin. The tension's still there. That's why Agravaine didn't want me to go."

Merlin frowned, but carefully kept mum about Arthur's uncle. His own personal feelings about the man, wasn't going to help matters now for Gwen. If Arthur was right, she could actually be in grave danger. When he followed Arthur, the queen nearly decimated him. "Arthur, if she did that, Gwen could be-

Arthur didn't let him finish, mounting his horse now with rapidity and satisfied as he saw Merlin do the same. "We need to find her Merlin. Now."

"So we're going to Caerleon?" Merlin tightly asked as he turned his horse toward the less dense parts of the forest.

Arthur answered briskly, not wanting to dwell on any danger she could be in, just needing to bring her back home safely. "We're going to Caerleon."

**TTT**

It was before the sun even touched the sky, Gwen tiptoed through the castle. Her bed last night had been grander than any she'd ever slept a full night in. And she was given plenty of food, that she had no choice but to eat. But now, her stay was over, and she was smart enough to not attempt to extend it. Stepping out of the castle and finding the stables, she perused the stalls for her horse.

"Leaving so soon?"

Gwen caught her breath, whipping around rapidly to see the queen standing behind her, in all her rustic leather gear. "Queen Annis! Your highness." She gave a quick respectful bow.

The queen actually laughed at it, directing questions Gwen's way again. "So you _are_ leaving? Without any word?"

Gwen lowered her head a bit shamefully, before bringing it back up smartly. "I'm sorry. I thought it best not to overstay. You were gracious enough last night."

"And so should I take it that your proposal wasn't that serious? The one of truce?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "No. Of course it was!" She stated adamantly. "I just know better than to insist an answer right away. I hope you will give good sincere thought to it though. I think you will see, such alliance, even if temporary, would be of great benefit to your kingdom."

Queen Annis smiled a fraction. "And to yours?"

Gwen nodded. "I hope."

The queen moved away from the horse she'd been saddling, stopping in front of Gwen. "You're not going to insist on an answer then?"

Gwen shook her head humbly. "No, of course not. I wouldn't insist anything of you your highness."

"Except that I gave you an audience last night." Queen Annis commented dryly, gesturing to the knife that sat within Gwen's cloak's pocket again.

Gwen shook her head. "I know I came here quite boldly, and that threatening you with my knife was not quite hospitable."

"_Indeed." _

Gwen continued. "But I know too you are wise enough to realize that the reason was of dire importance. These threats the bandits and mercenaries pose can only grow more troublesome unless something is done about them."

Queen Annis smiled, thinking how the statement was wisely stated.

The young servant woman was right. She had yet to come any kind of decision. A temporary truce with Camelot might be of benefit and could equally be a great issue. She wouldn't consider either way lightly. "Well you're a bit wise yourself, as your little plot I remind you of again, got you past my guards."

"It didn't get past you."

"Women of Mercia do not dress like you. My guard may not notice such a small detail, but I do." Queen Annis somewhat playfully gestured downward to Gwen's long skirted dress.

Gwen smiled at that. "Oh."

"You did well enough though. If you ever enter my kingdom again without invitation, trust I will have you placed in the dungeons for a very unpleasant night, but for now, as you are still my guest, wait here. I will have one of my guard escort you as far as possible. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the possible future queen of Camelot, would we?"

Gwen stared, uncertain what to say.

Queen Annis regarded her strongly. "Oh now why so shocked? You're hardly just a servant woman. I had a sense with your king, of something new upon the horizon. And I have some of that sense with you too Guinevere. I am quite sure we will meet again." She took the moment to clasp Gwen's hand firmly within hers, before relating, "But alas, until then, goodbye Guinevere of Camelot.

Wait here. One of my men will return for you shortly to escort you down the mountain."

Gwen watched Queen Annis depart the stables with wonder, taking in the firm line of her back as she walked away with such importance. A woman of such power, who kept calling her not Gwen, _but Guinevere_.

For years Gwen had always insisted her name was just that…Gwen. But Arthur rarely called her it, using her full name regularly with regality and affection. The queen used it with respect.

Gwen stood up even straighter, lifting her head higher, feeling something new about herself. Something stronger.

_She did it_. She faced the queen of Caerleon for her kingdom.

Gwen whispered, before the queen's man could get there,

"_Guinevere of Camelot…maybe you were right mother."_

**TTT**

As they rode swiftly through the forest an ambush came from the western side. Arthur jumped down from his horse as a mercenary struck at him. He blocked the blow quickly with his sword, getting a parry to the man's chest on the second strike, bringing him down.

"Merlin, take cover!"

He yelled, not yet sure how many more of them there were and knowing his servant was pretty much defenseless.

Merlin did not heed though, understanding it would be too hard for Arthur to deal with all of them alone. He wasn't entirely sure of the numbers yet, but as long as he could help he was staying in the fight.

As Arthur dealt with another, Merlin noticed a man coming from behind. Simultaneously one was coming at him. Arthur was too busy to be watching. Merlin's eyes glowed golden for a second before a branch overhead fell straight on top of the man, knocking him out instantly. Merlin turned. The threat was still behind Arthur. The man was getting ready to strike him with an arrow in the back. Merlin focused, making it quickly change direction, sending it around, a ricochet of a tree trunk before it boomeranged backward. The man ran away screaming.

Merlin let go of his hold on the arrow, knowing if it lasted too long Arthur would get suspicious.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out now, bringing his body in front of his as the last man tried to kill his servant, directing a sword his way.

"Get down!" Arthur yelled.

This time Merlin did. One more glow of his eyes, Merlin got the man to trip over some thick wooded brush, and with that move, Arthur was able to make a clean blow.

The fight over, Merlin let out a long sigh. Arthur exhaled his own, but didn't seem content. He yanked at his servant's arm, pulling him onto his feet.

"Come on Merlin. Had to fight them off myself, but-

Merlin quickly gave complaint. "Hey, I helped."

"Right. I forgot." Arthur dryly answered. You stuck out your foot and made that last guy trip."

Merlin grinned. He didn't have to know it was a _magical _trip. "I did."

"And you made that tree branch fall from above." Arthur joked.

Merlin made a face. "Now you're just being a clotpole."

Arthur laughed at that, before he quickly grew serious again. "We have to go Merlin. There may be more of them."

"Gwen." Merlin said with worry.

Arthur nodded, unhappy she could have two threats. The queen plus her formidable guard, _and_ the mercenaries.

He whipped his horse around. "Let's go."

**TTT**

They had reached the outer borders of Caerleon when the guard slowed his horse to a stop. Gwen stopped hers too, a courteous smile touching her face. "Thank you honorable guard of Caerleon. And please give my most gracious thanks to the queen for her allowing you to accompany me and being a most kind host."

"It's been my pleasure Lady Guinevere of Mercia. You are indeed a lady of the finest order."

She took the hand he gave her, not bothering to correct him about her status or home. Purposefully, the queen never revealed it.

When the guard was far up into the mountain, Gwen took a look around the forested land cautiously. It was still a long ride back to Camelot. She hoped to make it there before nightfall, but if not she would have to find a suitable safe place to rest.

Bringing the horse to a fast trot, she followed along the roughened path through the woodland.

**TTT**

Feeling well enough to walk around now some, Elyan looked out the window. A hand landed on his shoulder. He smiled at it. "Gaius."

The elder man smiled too, sitting down beside him on the interior walled ledge of his physician quarters. "You're healing nicely."

"Thanks to you. Really, I'm grateful."

"It was no trouble at all."

Elyan let out a sigh.

Gaius squeezed his shoulder gently. "I know you are worried about your sister, but Gwen is a hearty soul Elyan. She's been through much and always come through it."

Elyan smiled. "You don't have to tell me that. I remember her once knocking down an intruder with the fire poker. She was twelve then."

Gaius laughed warmly. "Well yes, then you see."

"It's just hard being here, while she might be in danger. I want so much to help."

Gaius put his hand over Elyan's slightly shaking one. "Arthur and Merlin will find her. Trust in that. And in her strength."

Elyan nodded his head, hope a little shaky now, but not lost. _Never lost_. "I do."

**TTT**

Sometime after the guard of Caerleon left her, Gwen heard noises from behind in the wood. Stopping to listen more closely, she realized it was the tread of horses.

"_Bandits."_ Gwen let out anxiously. "Come on!" She told the horse, forcing it on at a greatly swifter pace. Rounding through the wood, she propelled the horse down into a lower ravine. Taking her knife out from her hiding place, she watched warily as up above a group of bandits came into view. Leaning down, she talked to the horse. "Hold still."

Maybe it was more to control her own breathing, but it made her a touch calmer. She held the knife ready, listening to the drones of their conversation.

"_Thought I saw something."_

"_Ah, it was probably just an animal. Come on. Let's get going."_

"_Alright."_

They moved away. Gwen clasped her heart. Luck or maybe spiritual blessing was on her side. Whatever it was, she let out with gratitude…

"_Thank you."_

Then mounting her horse again, warily she made her way back up from the ravine.

**TTT**

There were no more mercenary or bandit attacks, but that didn't relieve much of the tension Arthur was feeling, even as Merlin tried to dissuade it.

"I'm sure she's alright. Gwen's strong, Arthur. Look how she dealt with Hengist that time. And she got back to tell you about Cenred when he had Elyan. Really, she's tougher than she may first seem."

Arthur truly believed in Guinevere, especially her wisdom and composure. It was much of why he loved her. And he even believed she was brave, but it was hard for him to think that she had gone on this mission alone. It worried him too much. "I just wish she would have come to me Merlin. I wouldn't even send a knight on such type of mission alone. To face Annis herself. She should have spoken to me about having such a bold idea."

"And you would have listened?" Merlin starkly asked.

Arthur shook his head, indecisively. "I don't know Merlin. Honestly. Last night I would have denied her it, but now I care only about finding her. Making sure she is safe and-

"Gwen."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes Merlin, of course-

With a wondering smile, Merlin cut him off. "No, Arthur look.

_Gwen_."

**TTT**

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored. The next/last chapter will be up soon.


	5. Part V

**Title: **True to Thy Heart

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim. Merlin belongs to BBC/Shine.

**Spoilers: **for episode 4.05 and before, please note.

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur/Gwen / Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Agravaine, Queen Annis, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and minor Leon

**Summary: Has the four A's: **angst, amour, adventure and Agravaine…lol. / Gwen trusts her heart in making a choice that will lead her closer to becoming queen and Arthur learns just how brave and influential she can be.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for putting this story on your alert/favorite list and leaving lovely reviews. So much appreciated!

**TTT**

"Gwen."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes Merlin, of course-

With a wondering smile, Merlin cut him off. "No, Arthur look. _Gwen_."

Hearing the difference in Merlin's voice, Arthur turned, feeling the beat of his heart quicken as he did. There she was riding a white horse in their direction.

Gwen slowed down as she noticed through the forest woodland, Arthur and Merlin. The closer she got she could tell they were watching her strongly.

Arthur got down from his horse with haste, Merlin in tow. He breathed out softly, "Guinevere."

Gwen silently took them both in, with a touch of apprehension. Yes she had left a note explaining the reason for her departure, but that might have not been enough. She had the feeling they'd gone out looking for her since their stance was far from casual. And she would have been a fool to not have expected that. She just was a little surprised at the high level of anxiety that seemed to be coming off of especially her king.

Since waking up that morning, going over what Merlin had said about the note and figuring out where she probably had gone, Arthur had a mission that kept his emotions in check.

But now with her almost within touching distance, he felt his heart beating at the rate of fire burning. Equilibrium unraveled, Arthur ran forward.

Gwen was just starting to come down from her horse as she felt something grasp tight at her waist. She protested as Arthur pulled her to the ground, and then strongly took her into his arms. "Arthur…" She said with a frown, but then feeling him not wanting to end his deep hug, with a sigh she gave in.

Arthur had many questions, but for the moment was just thankful that he found her.

On the sidelines, Merlin smiled with satisfaction. With her found unharmed, everything was in its rightful place. He thought so that is, until she pulled back from the king and something very disturbing became evident.

Her dress was torn with jagged cuts, around the bodice, at the waistline, and unevenly ripped the bottom.

Arthur noticed it as quickly as Merlin did. His eyes widened, flaming to the blue of an angry fire. They traveled over all the damage with shocked alarm. Barely able to contain his temper, Arthur grasped her cheeks tightly, words coming out with so much fierceness they had little direction. "What? Who? WHO did this to you? Tell me now! Who hurt you?"

Gwen stared at him for a second before rapidly recalling the ill state of her dress. She'd been wearing it for so long now she got somewhat used to the poor appearance. Bringing her hands to his, she tried to soothe, feeling them shaking underneath hers with hot tension. "Oh no Arthur. No one hurt me. _I_ did this."

His brows went up at that, his hands falling away from her cheeks as he found himself in amazement at what she said. "What? Why?"

Gwen's expression wrinkled. She had explained it a little in her writing, what her plan had been. "Did you not get my note?" A shot of worry struck her. If he hadn't read her note did that mean an ambush of some sort happened? Was _he_ hurt in it?

"Oh no. How is Percival? Please tell me he is okay. I would feel awful if anything happened after the way I left him."

Her question was delivered so shrilly that Merlin couldn't help but overhear. "Percival's fine. He slept really well actually the night you left him. The whole evening."

Gwen's eyes widened with shock? "What?"

Arthur found his voice. "What you gave him was strong Gaius said. Lasted the whole night."

Gwen's palm pressed against her forehead as Merlin confirmed it. "Yeah, Gaius said it was the kind of draught he used to give Morgana. It put Percival in a deep sleep, but it's okay Gwen. Nobody hurt him. Nothing happened."

"Oh no." She said, feeling horrible about the state of affairs. "I only meant to give him a mild one. In my haste I must have just picked up the stronger vial. But I never meant to. And the note?"

Arthur brought it out of his pocket where he'd been holding it, showing her how badly damaged it got.

"How did it get like this?" Gwen asked with alarm.

Arthur shrugged. "I'm assuming a small animal by the set of teeth marks."

Gwen got it now, the extent of his fervor. Sorrowed for what she put them through, Gwen reached out to Arthur's cheek. "Oh I'm so sorry. I should have thought this through better. Really it's not like me to rush off."

Arthur nodded sharply. "Agreed. It wasn't very wise to go off on your own either. Especially to visit a queen. That's where you went, right?" He scrutinized her strongly. "To visit Queen Annis? Though it still gives me no idea why you'd purposely ruin your dress."

Gwen looked at him questioningly. "How could you know that if the note was so badly left?"

Merlin answered for the king this time. "It left enough hints. We kind of did some analysis work and put it together."

Arthur nodded, his jaw tight. "Yes, Merlin actually used his limited brain and I recalled all the times we met with council and at the back of the room you would wait to serve us with that unhappy look upon your face."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You saw all that?"

"Yes, I saw that Guinevere."

She frowned with a bit of trepidation, but more strongly remorse. "You're angry." It wasn't a question as there was no need for one. The clipped tone of his voice said it all.

Arthur's jaw tightened even more.

Merlin walked over to Gwen giving her a meaningful hug. "I'm glad you're okay. And now that you are…" He searched around with his blue eyes, noticing how Arthur was edgily focused on the density of the forest. Merlin muttered with a bit of rambling. "I think I'll pick some berries."

He started to leave with a cautious smile as Arthur called out to him sharply, "Don't get lost Merlin."

The servant made a face at that.

Arthur continued, lessening his moodiness by getting to tease, "Oh and if a bandit comes, just scream. I'm sure you can at least do that well."

Gwen exchanged a wry smile with Merlin at that. He walked away with cautious happiness. Hopefully they'd get it all resolved.

After Merlin's departure, the king studied the woman he had been so anxious about. For sure he was relieved to have found her safe, but now that she was, the questions could start, maybe even the angry accusations, which he hoped his mouth didn't blurt out too stupidly. It had a penchant for vocalizing often before his brain could connect, when he was angry.

"You went to go see Queen Annis, yes?"

Gwen nodded her head in answer. "I did."

"Alone?"

She shrugged at that, stating her reasoning calmly. "Yes. I knew you would never agree to it. So I had to do it by myself."

"Meaning going to your father's grave was all just a ruse."

He had pulled away from her entirely and so now she grasped his arms tightly, protesting with a grimacing expression. "No. Not at all!"

His mouth was a thin line, waiting. Maybe even doubting.

She sighed. "I went there because after what happened to Elyan…" Her voice broke a bit.

Arthur had to work hard to keep himself from reaching out. He wanted to hear everything before giving anything of himself. Maybe it was cruel, but he grew up with a father who was almost allergic to shows of affection. Hers was appreciated, but toxic at the moment as it would bring down all his sense. He wanted to understand every bit before the emotional cave-in.

Gwen was still holding onto his arms as he coolly didn't react. She continued, letting the feel of him be her bolster. "After what happened to Elyan, I couldn't wait anymore. I heard you speaking with the council, your suggestions because of the attacks. And every time your uncle-

She stopped there, careful. Arthur didn't see his uncle the same way she and Merlin sometimes did.

Arthur understood where she was leading to though and even if it wasn't a flattering view of his uncle it was an honest one. He just saw it from a different viewpoint perhaps. "He said it wasn't a good idea, yes. Because of what happened in Caerleon just days past. He did make a good point. There was much danger to be had in going back there." Arthur continued hotly. "Like there was much danger in you going alone." _Enough._ He couldn't contain it anymore.

He grasped her arms as she let go of him, not tightly, but firm, looking straight into her dark midnight eyes. "How could you do it? Go there alone! What were you thinking Guinevere? You wouldn't let me attend your father's grave with you because you had this plan. You put Percival to sleep and then you just escaped in the night.

Did you not think I would _WORRY?"_

It was delivered more sharply than he meant to, but it finally released what he needed to let out.

Feeling his hands tightly gripping her, not harmfully, but intense, his look so fierce as now veins of tension stood out, she shook her head, letting him know her side. "As I do for you every time you go to another kingdom. As I did even after you dismissed me as being not proper enough to be in a relationship with!"

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather some peace, before stating, "So that's what this is about? When I ended things with us."

She countered strongly. "You did it so quickly just because your uncle thought I was not proper. You listened to him without even _THINKING_ of discussing it with me first."

"I hurt you more than you said then."

Gwen shook her head. "Yes you hurt me, but it is more than that. Do you not see Arthur? You are king! You allowed yourself to be talked into having Caerleon killed and then you regretted it because it was not what was in your heart. You dismissed me and then regretted it because once again your heart did not approve. You listen to others without heeding your heart." She pointed to herself strongly. "It was not about me by one solitary thing." She touched emotionally at his heart. "It was about you making reckless decisions instead of showing some faith in me, in us, by taking some time to talk to me about it."

Arthur stared, quietly, listening and yet fully surprised. For he had never seen it that way. Maybe if he had taken a harder look, he would have understood it as she did.

She whispered, "I love you."

Arthur smiled a touch. "As I do you."

She nodded, having much more to say. "I told you once I could not be your queen. When you stayed in my house that first time, I thought for a bit, receding that kiss….that nothing would ever break the feeling I experienced after it. I just felt so flush with…hope and so much more. And then you told me it could never be because of your father. And that hope whittled away. So later I told you I couldn't be your queen. But now…I…" This was hard. She was admitting something so deeply personal that he could fully negate her on, and that would hurt so deeply.

Seeing her struggle, Arthur brought his hand out to her cheek, his voice raw. "Just tell me."

She swallowed, continuing. "I feel we have been through much. And I think you do not want to let me go."

He grimaced tightly at that, grasping her hand and holding fast to it. "I don't. Ever."

She continued, feeling the warm heat of his skin against hers. "If it is to be, someday, if I am to become your queen, then I cannot just stand idly by while there is trouble." She squeezed his hand, pulling him in closer to her, feeling him take the steps, seeing the raw intent of _want-to-understand _in his blue eyes. "I wish to be one who matters. I love Camelot dare I say as much as you. I went to Caerleon to do for my kingdom and my king what I thought was right. I knew _you_ couldn't do it, for many reasons and so I went for you, for Camelot. I probably did it too rashly. I should have explained more, but would you have agreed to it anyway?"

Arthur shook his head hard to the truth. "No. You knew that."

Gwen smiled a touch. "Yes. I did."

He let out an unhappy groan, sick of the distance, a hand not enough. Grasping her shoulders, he revealed what her departure tortured him with. "I worry for you, okay? That's why I would have said no. Look, I understand you wanted to help, but to go alone? Guinevere, that was reckless! You could have been killed. Entering another kingdom, one we are not allied with, by yourself, you took too many chances. I don't even go alone."

She shook her head at that. "You did to confront Queen Annis."

He rolled his eyes. "Once."

"Oh you've done it more than once! I'm sure."

He grimaced. "Alright, maybe I have. But you must have known the danger you were putting your life in. _Did you even get in?_ How could you get past the guards?"

She moved away from his grasp, feeling him let go as she pointed down to her ruined dress. "Why do you think I tore It on purpose? I told them I was attacked, my guardsmen and me. I told them I was the Lady Guinevere of Mercia."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Mercia! We have no alliance with them anymore. They are with Caerleon…" It hit him. He brought his hand through his hair roughly. "Oh, you made it all up so they would let you see the queen! What an insane thing to do…" He couldn't leave it there. "But I have to admit, clever too. You thought of that?"

"Well, you've said before I'm wise."

He smiled. "True. But it's still crazy. I've dealt with Annis before, had my cheek slapped for doing away with her husband. She can humble a man. How could you get past her? She must have seen that you were not of Mercia."

"She did." Gwen stated. "I had to tell her the truth. Brought my knife out, _well Elyan's_, for good measure."

Arthur's eyes widened. Stunned. "You didn't?"

Gwen affirmed strongly. "I did. I knew it wasn't going to defend me very well, but I had to get her to listen to me. To my plan, the one that you proposed."

"And what was that?" Arthur asked hotly.

Gwen shrugged. "What you stated to the council, to your uncle. A truce of our kingdoms, and any respective allies, effective until the problems with the bandits stop."

Arthur had no idea what emotion to feel. Anger? Amazement? Maybe even…a show of impressment? "I didn't spell it out so _detailed_."

"Well, you never had time to."

"So what did she say?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing. I didn't expect an answer right away. She's a clever woman, wise, and she countered much of what I talked about. So I countered back as much I could. Told her what she wanted to hear without revealing too much. I did not want to weaken your rule nor put Camelot in any harm. "

Arthur leaned in now, caressing her cheek. "I doubt you ever could. You're too noble and smart for that."

Gwen smiled.

Arthur needed more though. "You threatened her with a knife. What did she do to you? Did she hurt you at all? Where were you last night? In the dungeons?" He dreaded if she had been. He had no idea how much worse they could be in Caerleon. He saw no bruises though, nothing to alert him she'd been harmed.

Gwen reached out, touching his heart. "No. Calm down. I told you already no one hurt me. I can see in your eyes you are afraid they did." She continued with a bit of wonder because it still shocked her how the final parts of her visit with Queen Annis had been. "The queen was very gracious, even after I came in without invitation. I think she likes some of how you are."

Arthur grunted. "Right, that's why she slapped me."

Gwen smiled, touching his cheek gently with comfort. "_Oh_. No, she had good things to say of you. And she said good things to me even. She invited me for the night, just one mind you. She was kind enough to give me dinner, one that was much more than I am accustomed to, and I even slept in a very fine bed. Then when I returned one of her guard escorted me. He did not know who I really was, for the queen kept that secret, so he treated me as a lady of Mercia. I received no harsh treatment at all Arthur, only the queen's angered astonishment when she first found out where I was from."

Marveled and baffled all the same, Arthur's mouth opened wide before he let out. "_She invited you?"_

Gwen just nodded. "Yes."

He lifted his head, laughing, _ridiculously laughing_, before grasping her waist and pulling her in. He'd have her close to him now, _and always_ if he could make it be so. "Oh Guinevere!"

His lips pressed hard against hers, astonishment mixing with fervor. It was an impassioned kiss that she fully relished. When they broke apart their faces were just inches away from the other, and their mouths were still close enough to breathe in the heated aftermath. "I still can't believe you would do something like that, something so..."

She lowered her head, feeling a touch of uncertainty. "Foolish?"

Arthur corrected pointedly, lifting her chin. _"Brave."_

She looked up at him with wonder. "Really, you think it was?"

He nodded, kissing her lips again, and whispering afterward, "_Yes_, I think it was."

She pulled him into her, feeling the soft strokes of his hands against her back as she pressed her own into his hair. "I didn't want to shame Camelot at all nor you. I'm just so glad it worked out alright. At least I hope it did. She gave no answer, I remind you. I didn't insist on one of course."

Arthur echoed wryly. "I doubt I'd be so patient."

Gwen lifted her head, telling him with emphasis, "Well women rarely like to be rushed."

He laughed at that, but then grasping her cheek, told her with a voice that would allow little argument. "I am very proud of you. I want you to know that. Most _men_ would be frightened to do what you did. And that you came back from it unharmed and an invited guest, speaks loudly for your wisdom and quickness. But Guinevere, I can't ever let you do this again. Not alone. I know I didn't listen to you enough then. I do get it now. But if you ever have such idea in the future, I need you to _tell_ me. Not with a note."

She nodded her head, but she would not let it go there. If she truly was to become queen one day, if Queen Annis was right, she would not go into it meekly. "Agreed. But only if _you_ agree to speak to me first before you make any strong decision that concerns us. And you promise me you will always listen to your heart on matters having to do with Camelot. You will be true to it Arthur."

He smiled, thinking it, how much he loved her. And it went beyond her beauty and her kindness even. It went to her strength, her challenge of him and others that she rarely backed down from. She was the woman who never let him get through something easily. The feelings that he had a hard time learning from his father, she taught him so openly. "I give you my word. I won't decide again something stupid like that we can't be together because others see it as not right. I don't care about that, just you."

She shook her head. "I didn't mean that specifically."

Arthur sighed. "I know. _But I did._ Because it was important I said it. I hurt you and I am sorry for that. I will make my decisions more carefully from now on. I will consult you with them." He brought her hand upward to _it_. "And I will be true to my heart as much as you are."

She moved against him, nothing more needing to be said. He held her tightly in his arms, whispering one last bit though. "And you were right. It's coming, the day you're going to be my queen. At least I hope for that, that you will want it. For I can't think of any other."

She closed her eyes, murmuring softly, "Arthur, let's go home. Elyan?"

He pressed a kiss against her forehead gently, smoothing away her tangle of curls. "He's fine. Just missing you."

"_Hmmm._" She murmured and simply stated, her adventure over, "Home."

Arthur smiled gently. "Yes. We'll go now." He amended that, getting her to giggle, "That is as soon as we find Merlin. Hope he's not choking on a berry."

**TTT**

The three of them traveled through the wood for hours, not wanting to rest, simply caring to return. By evening's time, they reached Camelot, dirtied some and tired. As Merlin retired the horses to the stables, before getting his own rest, Arthur and Gwen went to see Elyan. Minutes after entering Gaius's physician quarters, Elyan reacted excitedly from his cot where he was barely resting.

"Gwen!"

She hurried over, giving a gentle hug and a heartfelt apology.

"I'm sorry Elyan. I didn't mean to worry you." Her brother had a dozen questions so she recounted the whole story to him like she had with Arthur and Merlin already. When she was done, Elyan had one important thing to say.

"Gwen, next time you decide to save the whole kingdom, can you take one of us with you?"

Percival came into the room, nodding with a wry smile at that comment. "Yes, that would be nice. Instead of knocking me out."

Gwen flinched at that as Merlin entered the room, done with putting the horses in the stables and giving them a quick wipe down. He moved beside Arthur as Gwen tried to explain to Percival. "I'm sorry. _So_ sorry Percival. Especially that the draught was the wrong one. It was supposed to be so much milder." She took his hands into hers.

Percival laughed with a touch of amusement. "Ah it wasn't that bad. And I was just jesting of course. You didn't really _knock me out_."

Gwen smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Observing it, Arthur tightly frowned. "Eh. She just kissed him!"

Merlin poked at his master with fun, recalling something that might be quite amusing to bring up now. "That's _nothing_. She kissed me on the lips."

Arthur turned to face his servant with indignant shock. "What? When?"

Merlin shrugged. "Ah, years ago. You two weren't even together yet."

"_Merlin."_

"Okay, okay, she thought I had died. I came back to life. Well I didn't die in the first place really, but I was kind of in a holding place while you got the Morteus flower. And she was so happy to see me still breathing that she kissed me with relief. She kind of had a crush on me then. Can't blame her of course. I mean really who could resist-

OW."

Arthur gave a satisfied smile, putting down the saucer he smacked his servant on the back of the head with. "Now that that's over…I need a bath Merlin."

"Yeah, I could definitely use one too." The servant commented dryly.

"Merlin."

"Ah, fine."

Gaius watched the two of them bickering with an amused smile until Merlin left the room, doing his master's bidding. Arthur commented under his breath, as if he had a reason to feel guilty, "_I'll give him the day off tomorrow."_ Gaius smiled some more as Arthur walked out of the room to see how Merlin was doing with his bath. Gwen came over to the elderly physician.

"Ah Gwen."

She faced him apologetically. "Gaius I hope you can forgive me for taking the vial. I'll stay away from your medicine supply for now on, unless you tell me to touch it."

The physician accepted the apology with wise understanding. He didn't approve of sleeping draughts being taken like that. But everyone made a mistake once in a while. And Gwen was responsible enough to know how to give one without any harmful effect. "It's alright Gwen. Just please next time ask."

She smiled. "Definitely Gaius."

**TTT**

It was about four days after Gwen's venture. Arthur had sent a small patrol to Caerleon to confirm Camelot's desire for what Gwen proposed. The quick timing was of necessity because the mercenary and bandit attacks had continued to get worse. Just a day ago a citizen on the outskirts of town was killed in an attack. If a temporary truce wouldn't be accepted, then soon enough other action would have to be taken, which Arthur was trying to avoid. Such action could lead to widespread bloodshed and once again an unfortunate war with other lands. With no word from Queen Annis though now for days, both Arthur and Gwen were concerned that her proposal would not be considered.

While deep into a council meeting that was approaching the topic of a risky endeavor that would put many of the knights and guard in danger, they were interrupted.

Merlin was in attendance and so was Gwen, just having come in with a fresh supply of refreshment. At Arthur's shoulder sat the recovering Elyan, practically begging lately to be sent out again on patrol, but Arthur informed he would wait for Gaius's good word. As of yet, Gaius said it should wait still for one more day.

Leon rushed in, his bright red Pendragon cloak slapping the floor with the haste of his movements. Arthur was smart enough to know one of the finest and definitely most respectful knights of Camelot wouldn't interrupt the proceedings unless it was a matter of great importance. "What is it Leon?" He asked tensely, rising from his chair. Gwen continued to pour refreshment for his uncle, but kept her ears piqued with interest.

"Sire, she's asking to be allowed in. There's just a small patrol with her, but she's definitely all business."

"Who?" Arthur sharply asked.

Leon's expression was sober, wary. "Queen Annis."

Gwen had to fight to not drop the container. Feeling Arthur's eyes land on hers with question and wonder, she gave a short nod only.

Merlin smiled, a bit hopeful, but the tension in the room was strong too. The arrival of Queen Annis could mean many things, all not necessarily positive.

Gwen watched cautiously as Arthur stood there, saying nothing right away, his hand tightening into a fist, before he loosened it again, gave her one small glance, and then turned his full attention to Leon. "Invite them in. Be cautious. But respectful. We don't want to offend."

It was Agravaine who turned to him, questioning. "Sire, do you think it is wise?"

Gwen grimaced tightly, but Arthur was ready with his reply. "Yes Uncle. This is _our_ land. We have the advantage. I'm sure she's well aware of that. And if not, our fine guard will assure it. I will show no fear in the land of Camelot."

Gwen smiled, proud to call him her king at a moment such like this, and trying not to fuss nervously with her hands.

"Get my cloak Merlin." Arthur told his servant authoritatively.

"Right away Sire." Understanding fully the importance of the moment, Merlin rushed out of the room with no fuss of chatter.

Resolutely, Arthur headed to the throne room, looking up at the chair that had once been his father's, as he entered. He swallowed tightly. For a while now it had been he'd taken over his father's role, even before his death, but this was the first time a ruler of a non-allied land was visiting. He hoped he would show the same strength his father always had.

Before the others could make their way to him, Gwen put down the container of refreshment, approaching her king from behind. She caught politely at his waist. "Arthur."

He turned to her, showing a fraction of his uncertainty, whispering with an odd touch of timidity, "I hope I'm ready for this."

She held his hand strongly, bringing it up to her heart. "_You are._ You must believe that. You showed such strength in there already, giving Leon the right decision to let her pass through. Now don't lose that resolve. I believe in you. Arthur, we all do. Just trust your heart. It always tells the deepest truth."

He nodded appreciatively, feeling Merlin come in behind him now, honorably wrapping the cloak around his shoulders. Stopping in front of him, Gwen fastened the hold of the circular medallion, her lips just brushing his cheek before she stepped away.

Another voice came from the side, Elyan's. "Sire, it is an honor to serve you. And I know you'll make the right decision."

Arthur gave a slight shrug. "I'm not sure the decision is entirely mine this time Elyan, but thank you."

In just minutes the throne room was ready. Lifting away at the bottom of his cloak, Arthur sat in the throne chair. Merlin came to him with the official king's crown, but Arthur negated it. "Get me the other one. I'm not fond of this one that much."

Gwen had to suppress an amused smile. She hoped a new one would be crafted. Arthur was right. This one tended to make his head look a little odd. The one he had for years as prince was better.

Merlin, after its retrieval, therefore placed upon his head that one.

Agravaine sat in the chair next to Arthur, gesturing forward. "Guinevere, if you would be so kind to get us some-

She suppressed a grimace, wanting to be in attendance, but knowing that her role was not one that granted that.

Arthur caught at her hand though before she could leave, turning firmly to Agravaine. "No Uncle. Guinevere needs to stay." He gave no reason, in all respects not needing to. Agravaine had no choice but to give quiet consent. Arthur was king.

Gwen stared at the man she loved, giving silent thanks, and feeling that even after Queen Annis was regally announced, Arthur still holding tight to her hand. Smiling, keeping the hold, Guinevere stood respectfully by his chair.

With a pair of guards at her side, Queen Annis entered the throne room, dressed in her usual blue dress and leather vest. Stepping to the throne with not an inch of hesitation, she presented herself. "King Arthur."

Smiling courteously, Arthur gave a slight bow of his head. "Queen Annis, welcome to Camelot."

She gave her own slight bow. "Thank you for seeing me."

Arthur's loose hand tightened on the throne chair's arm as his other hand felt the gentle warm pressure of Guinevere's enclosing one. It was a desired comfort. "Of course. So what may I ask is the reason for your visit your highness?"

Queen Annis looked from him to the familiar handmaiden standing nearby his throne. If she wasn't mistaken, he was holding to her hand. "I had a surprise visit from one of your citizens most recently. It started out quite hostile."

Gwen's skin chilled, but Arthur's hand still didn't let go of hers. She hoped now that her trip to Caerleon hadn't been a foolish brash mistake. She'd feel horrible if she had caused further turmoil.

Arthur simply nodded to Queen's Annis's words, sitting up firm in the chair. Feeling Agravaine's eyes shift his direction, he kept his focus on the queen, deciding quickly truth would serve best. "I'm aware that…" He chose his words carefully. "…you were visited you highness. As for that visit being hostile, am I correct in that you granted her a room for the night?"

Merlin smiled, thinking what a smooth move as just about everyone in the room seemed to approve, everyone but Queen Annis's guard, and yet the queen smiled slyly. He was noble indeed, but nowhere near the pushover most young kings proved to be. "I did."

Arthur smiled amicably as if everything was already settled. "Then I would hardly call it a hostile visit."

"King Arthur-

He raised his hand, cautiously, but firmly. "Queen Annis, you grace us with your presence. Truly you do. As you were gracious after the mistake I made in having your king killed. If you came here though to quarrel about one of my citizens, I'm not sure how much of an argument you'll engage me in. There are indeed much more important matters at this moment."

Queen Annis nodded her head, a bit stunned that the young king was taking such hard command, but maybe in his own kingdom he wasn't so apt to bow at a queen's feet. "You approve then of what your citizen did?" She looked straight over to Gwen.

Feeling the hotness of the queen's eyes upon her, Gwen fought to keep her stance upward, not cowering, for that would disgrace her king and Camelot. Looking to Arthur, she silently asked permission.

He gave a quick nod.

Gwen opened her mouth, giving a slight bow. "Queen Annis, your majesty, I fully apologize as I did then, for visiting without invitation at first. I just thought the matter so important, that I came to your kingdom seeking an audience with you the only way I knew how."

Arthur squeezed her shaking hand, giving his private approval to the woman he loved. Respectful, humble, and a quick important reference to the reason. _Well done_, he thought.

Agravaine stared at Gwen, cutting through. "Sire, she wen-

But Arthur cut him off quickly with a firm look. It wouldn't do to have any kind of disagreement in front of the queen. This was _not_ the time or place.

Arthur turned to the queen, his smile calm. "There you have it. She meant no harm."

"So you always send simple servants to do your work?"

Arthur bristled inwardly at that curt remark, but fought to keep his temper in check, feeling Gwen's hand warmly in his. "Everyone in Camelot is of worth. Now Queen Annis, I'm sure you'll agree with me for you are a wise woman indeed, what matters now is what is done about this up-rise of mercenaries and bandits. Let me be clear, I am well aware your kingdom and mine have hostile feelings towards each other. We disagree on politics, but as Guinevere came to you with, I am proposing a temporary truce of our kingdoms and each of our respective allies. Neither of our kingdoms can deal with this problem alone I'm sure you're well aware. I see no other reason why you would have come to Camelot. You are too wise a ruler, too quick of mind to come here simply to complain about a servant who you _invited_ into your kingdom."

Queen Annis nodded tightly. The young king showed wisdom his father rarely ever displayed. _Perhaps if he had…_

"I am troubled by it. You are right about that King Arthur. Still…"

Arthur put up his hand cautiously. "Queen Annis, if I may…my council meets in the adjoining room." He gestured forward politely. "Perhaps we could go in there to discuss this matter. I'm sure then you will see then that it is vital we work together to rid our lands of these vile invaders."

Gwen watched with a tense frown as Queen Annis let out a long sigh.

"Yes, well perhaps there doesn't need to be that much discussion, not for me to tell you my decision that is. For I've already come to it. I just wanted to gauge your preliminary reaction to my visit."

Arthur smiled tightly.

Queen Annis continued, "Four of my kingdom's people were killed just last night, including _a child_. These invaders are barbarians and I want a stop put to them. So I accept yours and your kingdom's servant's proposal, a truce for how long it's deemed necessary."

Gloating would be inappropriate and Arthur too stilled any kind of excitement he might be feeling for Camelot and for his very influential love. Stepping down from the throne, feeling Guinevere's hand respectfully leave his, he descended the few steps to meet the queen in the center. "Thank you your highness. I am sorry for your loss. We too have suffered our own. This truce, however long it needs to hold, can be an end to that kind of pain."

The words had double meaning, maybe even a further apology for bringing her personal injury when he killed her husband.

The queen simply nodded at first, not much the sentimental type and still a bit wary of the young king, but willing to show him partial trust for now. Time would tell if he'd continue to truly deserve it. If not, the truce would end promptly for her. She had a good feeling about it though, so she allowed his hold of her hand for a fast moment before she firmly pulled away. "That is the outcome I too desire, King Arthur."

Agravaine came over, his royal cloak sweeping like a bird's extended wings behind him. "Queen Annis." He gave a slight flourishing bow.

She raised her eyebrows, walking away, barely acknowledging the man. She recalled him distantly from years past, didn't like him much then, and felt no different now. "Yes. You'll excuse me."

Merlin had to suppress a chuckle. Hearing his snicker, Arthur glared up at him. Queen Annis stopped at the king's servant. "Oh I remember _you_. You're the fool who nearly had your head chopped off for entering my base without permission."

Merlin grimaced. "Uh, yeah, _mmmm_…sorry about that."

"_I bet you are_. Heads aren't that handily around, are they?"

The queen came to Gwen now. "Ah, Guinevere of Camelot, I guess your visit _did_ turn out quite fruitful."

Gwen nodded humbly before she saw it come out. Smiling cautiously, she took the extended hand. "You have made a wise decision your highness. You will see that even if you do not yet. And I am so grateful for it, that the kind of brutal bloodshed that has been inflicted upon our lands, can hopefully now end. Thank you Queen Annis."

The queen couldn't help but smile now too. In her home, the young woman was even braver, stood stronger.

She remarked on _it_. "Indeed he does."

Gwen's brown wrinkled with confusion. "I don't understand."

"Care for you as much." Annis whispered with meaning. "He had your hand the entire time."

Gwen felt the blush touch her face as all she could do was nod.

The queen let go of her hand, going to speak to the king.

"Well she sure likes you!" Merlin remarked strongly before he frowned. "Definitely different from how she first reacted to me. Wanted to do away with my head!"

Gwen could barely contain a chuckle of laughter, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oh Merlin."

**TTT**

It was as soon as he ended his talks with Queen Annis that his uncle entered the council room. Arthur suppressed a grimace, knowing he probably had a lot to say.

"So she went to Caerleon without permission?"

Arthur's jaw tightened at the question, finding it nearly insulting. Camelot did not enslave its people. "Why would she need any?"

Agravaine frowned strongly, fisting his hand against his waist with disapproval, making his dark cloak swish backward. "Because we are _not_ allied with Caerleon."

Arthur smiled at that. "We are now. At least as long as we need to be."

"Arthur-

The king put up his hand, dropping his cloak away from his shoulders now that he had completed his meeting with the queen. "Uncle, I know what you're going to say, but Guinevere caused no harm. She never would. She's a wiser woman than I think you give her credit for. I know she is just a servant to you. But she is much more to me."

Agravaine let out a tight sigh, wanting to make the king see sense, _and wanting much more_, as now once again Camelot would be stronger with such alliance. It would make a takeover of it harder, something that Morgana would not be happy about, and neither was he. "She went in there recklessly without your approval. _To an enemy land_. There are many kingdoms Arthur that would have a citizen executed for such treachery."

Arthur turned to Agravaine sharply. "Treachery? Guinevere did no such thing! She went there to state a proposal, one I suggested to you earlier and you negated me on. Now I understand why, but Uncle her visit has resulted in great assistance that we need. This could save many lives. I am proud of Guinevere. She aided the kingdom, didn't disgrace it."

The response hit Agravaine pointedly. He had to work his patience to keep from exploding and ruin everything. He had to get to the heart of this matter, make his nephew see sense. After all, his cretin father would have never approved of this. Maybe if he worked it from that angle he could change the young man's sometimes pliant naïve mind. "You still want to be with her. Arthur, she may not be right for Camelot. After all, as much as I do respect her, she is just-

That was it. Arthur firmly put up his hand. Years of learning from his father and his own strengths of mind, he would not hear this argument anymore. If his uncle thought he could win it, then Arthur knew he would have to show him he was mistaken. Guinevere's going to Caerleon taught him many things. His heart had the answer in this.

"Enough. I won't hear any more about it. I've made my decision. And even further, the timing is not good now, but I intend to _marry_ her if she will have me. I can only see one queen in my future, the most rightful one for Camelot, and for me, someone I love, someone I trust, and that is Guinevere. Now I care for and respect you very much Uncle.

Do not make me change my feelings on that. _Accept my decision_."

The last words were delivered curtly, allowing no counter. Agravaine knew he would win no battle here. _But the war was on the way_. One day soon young King Arthur would see that. He thought of the handmaiden. She had so much influence upon Arthur. Perhaps the answer to defeat of the king, dealt with her. He'd have to discuss it with Morgana.

With a _respectful_ bow, Agravaine commenced to leave the room.

"As you wish Sire. I hope this will go as well as you seem to think it will Arthur."

Hearing the angry beat of his boots upon the stone floor, Arthur knew his uncle wasn't happy. But that was just to be.

A softer tread of footsteps sounded many long moments afterward. _"Arthur…"_

He smiled at the familiar voice, turned around with his eyes sparked in attention. "Guinevere…" He brought out his hands.

She rushed forward, unable to contain it anymore. Arthur laughed at her excitement and grasped her waist strongly as she jumped into his arms. He spun her around with happiness. "You did it!"

She shook her head, up high in his hold, humbly disapproving as she clasped his cheeks with her fingers. "No. You convinced her."

Arthur strongly countered. "No. _You_ are wrong. Don't underestimate what you did here. None of this would have happened without you. I could not be prouder."

His lips touched hers. She sighed with happiness.

Arthur backed away, smiling to hers. "She likes you. I can tell. She stated that even though you held a knife at her, _ha_, you were very respectful. And very honorable to Camelot and me. You have made an impression on her, a very good one."

She shrugged with a touch of uncertainty. She felt stronger indeed, but still it was not easy to move away from her accustomed humility. "I'm not entirely sure why."

Arthur was half inclined to pull at her hair, shake the understanding into her mind. "How can you not be? You have every makings of a queen."

"I am a servant Arthur."

He thought how that may not be for much longer. And yet her servitude was nothing to be diminished. "And so is a friend who I trust completely. Just never tell him that."

She smiled at his honest assessment of Merlin.

"You are much more though. You always have been. I know everyone calls you Gwen, but I call your Guinevere, _the queen does too by the way_, because I like how it sounds."

She cocked her head at that, interested to hear his reason.

"Your name is as beautiful as you. It elegantly rolls off the tongue. And you are as strong as it."

Her eyes glowed with happiness. _So that was why_. She lifted her head a bit more firmly. When she left Caerleon she felt bolstered with strength and now she did too. The queen had accepted the proposal. It was the greatest news ever. She could solidly read all the pride Arthur had for her in his flaming blue eyes. It was a step up. _She was in closer reach_. "Thank you Arthur. I just did what I thought was right. And I am so grateful it has led to this. If I am to be queen, these are the kinds of things I want to do for Camelot. For you, for us."

He tenderly fingered her cheek. "There is no _if _in that equation." He felt the ring rubbing against his finger, so precious because it was one of his mother's. He could think of no one else wearing it.

_Soon._

But for now, during a time of unrest that wasn't fully resolved, he needed to focus on such. And he knew she would be wise enough to understand. There was just one thing he regretted so deeply.

"I was so foolish to come to you that night. I was just lucky you forgave me for it. I rarely admit things like this, but I know I need to with you. I'm very sorry Guinevere."

She pressed her hand against his. "It's alright. We have both made mistakes."

He smiled, bolstered by love and her wisdom. "I feel hope. The whole kingdom does, and that is because you had the courage to go to Caerleon. I love you so much Guinevere."

She smiled emotionally, feeling locked into his hold. "I love you _as_ much Arthur."

**TT**

Their embrace was one of such value. The door that enclosed the room they stood in now together was cracked open just a bit. The queen was on her way to the room she would be staying in as the king had offered her one graciously for the night. Spying the young couple for no more than a second, she smiled with a touch of rare emotion. "Like us Caerleon…like us." She whispered, pressing her hand to her heart, before being on her way, leaving the pair in respectful privacy.

**TTT**

_Fin._

**TTT**

**Author's note: **I always wanted Arthur to have a strong kind of conversation like this with Agravaine, even as of course the other man was plotting. I said it before, and I'll say it again. I enjoyed this episode, but I think it could have been so much stronger with certain things further developed. The banishment was hard to take, but for me what was even harder was in this episode, Arthur ending things with Guinevere so suddenly and then making amends for it with flowers and a small apology and all was well. I would have liked more development there. That's all. And I think easily Arthur could have faced Agravaine without being disrespectful to him, as at the time Arthur had no idea of Agravaine's plotting. And that's why I brought up Agravaine's musings on this here, because within all these talks, much had to be going on in Agravaine's mind. I ended it with Annis because I loved her for one, and it just seemed the right place. It spoke to the title, of the truth of the heart.

Thank you so much dear readers for being on this ride with me. It has been such a wonderful story for me to write and I've been thrilled at your responses. Once again, if you have time to comment, it is so much appreciated. And as always, thank you for reading. I should be back soon with an update to '_Shattered_.'


End file.
